One in the Same
by automailmechanic
Summary: I gasped. "Really? Kyo-kun will be free?" "Yes. But there is a price, and you probably won't want to pay it." I tensed up. "I'll do anything for him! Do your worst, he's definitely worth it!" Akito just chuckled another dark laugh that made me shudder...
1. News

**Hi, yall, this is my new fic! I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME FEEL ALL WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE! ahhem. Anyways, No flames please, but you can certainly tell me if there's something I did wrong, or if there is a way I can improve. Oh, the stupid Disclaimer. I don't own Fruits Basket. Plain enough? Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**(everyone, I just edited it, so tell me if it's any better than before! I hope it's less confusing!)**

* * *

Tohru's POV

News

I was pacing the floor in front of Kyo's room impatiently and troubled with myself. I was very nervous with the news I

would soon have to tell him. I knew he was just behind that door, busily studying. If I just knocked on that door, and just

spat it out, maybe it wouldn't be that big of a deal, and he would just laugh about it. No. that would never happen. He

would panic, and be very pissed at the man who did it. I immediately tried to think of all the good things of the dark, mysterious man who had stolen

me away from Kyo at a dance and taken me into that scary, deserted alley way. "He seemed to be a very 'interesting'

man." I jumped when I saw the door open.

"Oh, Kyo-kun!" I immediately put on a false smile. He looked at me in a very strange way, with his beautiful red eyes seemed to bathe me with concern.

"Tohru. What's wrong?"

I looked up at him, and I could feel my eyes gather with tears as I sank to my knees, bracing his ankles, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun! Don't be mad! I'm so sorry!" Kyo just stared at me.

"Hey, what did you do that was so bad?" He asked as he kneeled down beside me, lifting my face up. I cried even louder,

and mumbled something that was not ledgable. Yuki was just walking up the stairs, and stopped when he saw the image from around

the corner.

"Ok, Tohru. Try saying it a little clearer this time." I tried again. Yuki listened closely from around the corner.

"I-I'm I- I'M PREGNANT!" I yelled with much pain.

Yuki was shocked from the corner. He ran, not hearing or wanting to hear the rest of the story. Kyo

was very shocked.

"T-Tohru! Who did this to you?" He was about to knock the punk who did this right through the wall.

"Remember the man who took me away from you for a dance? Well, he just wanted more, you know, like Ayame said that

sometimes instinct takes over and all that, well anyway I think he might have just given in and-"

"Tohru. Were is he?"

"I-uh, I don't know."

"I'm gonna kill him!" He ran, leaving me there, as I let my tears overflow, wondering about my baby.

"Who will be my baby's father?" I ran outside, intending just to get somewhere instead of just sitting there. As I ran, I

ran into Rin. She looked shocked at my tear-stained face. She automatically started to yell.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" I backed up, surprised.

"Oh, uh, Rin! How are you? I was just-"

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" She repeated, exasperated. I backed up alittle more, and grew white. "I-I'm sorry!" I felt like the

ground was rushing towards me, and slowly, I fell to the ground...

**

* * *

**

**What can I say? I love cliff hangers! Now Review, please! Tell me if I'm doing good!**


	2. Great Pretender

**Ok everyone, I edited this one, too-tell me how I'm doing!**

**Great pretender**

Rin's POV

I stared at the sleeping Tohru, now laying on the couch. I had brought her over to Haru's house, because we surely

couldn't just stay there on the street. I was worried. She was my first friend, the first one who cared, besides Haru.

"Hey. She'll be fine, Rin." Haru lifted my chin to look into his glassy eyes. I nodded, and looked back at her, waiting.

She slowly opened her eyes, and sat up, dazed. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Haru said bluntly.

"Oh, my goodness! I hope I wasn't any trouble," Tohru stuttered.

"No. Rin got me, and I just transformed to a cow and just carried you," Haru shrugged his shoulders, "No big deal."

"Oh, well, thank you, Hatsuharu-chan!" she smiled at him.

"Enough small talk. What happened, Tohru?" I glared at her-it was supposed to be full of concern, but I was new to showing feelings like that.

"I-well, I'm going to have a baby! Isn't it wonderful?" Her smile was just plastered on this time. She was obviously very nervous.

Hatsuharu and I just looked at her blankly. millions of thoughts were going through my head. _I wonder who the father is. Is it Kyo? Or Yuki? Oh, it _

_had better not have been Shigure._

"Who's the father, Tohru?" Haru asked, as if reading my thoughts.

"Oh, um, I don't know. He ran off. He seemed to let instincts take over." her eyes fell to her hands.

"You mean you were raped?!" I was going to beat that guy to a pulp.

"Well-I-uh,"

"This is terrible!"

"Not really, see, I'm just happy to be having a little child that I can love."

I began to think. Tohru had been crying, and was very frightened when she fainted. _I she must have been _

_panicking that her baby would never know it's father_.

"Oh, I have to go to work!" Tohru shrieked. "Sorry guys, I've got to go! Thanks for everything!"

**Is this any better? How's my grammer? review and tell me!**


	3. One in the Same

** Edited-I think I'm doing all this for my sister, Kimberly-I want her to have a good impression of my story when she reads it tomorrow!**

**Yeah, I'm uploading kinda fast. I had this all typed out, but I couldn't put it on til now. Enjoy!**

* * *

**One in the same**

Tohru's POV

I rushed out the door, running for the job that I surely was late for. I began to cross the street, in my rush, forgetting to

look before I crossed the street. I heard screeching tires, and the headlights blinded me. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground,

and I heard familiar voices above me.

"Ms Honda! Are you ok?" I could hear Yuki above me. "Hatori! Get over here! We hit Ms. Honda!"

I heard footsteps running and a hand gently touch my face.

"She should be alright. We should take her to the hospital."

"No, Hatori! It's not as simple as that! She's pregnant!"

"What? Who's the father?"

"I don't know, I guess Kyo. She was telling him."

"In this case, I'm going to bring her to the Sohma estate, and take care of her there. The hospital is known for

unnecessary abortions."

I could almost feel Yuki tense up at that thought. I felt myself being picked up.

"Careful of her head," Hatori warned, "She hit it pretty hard." I began to get very sleepy, and soon I was fast asleep.

_RING RING!_

I sat up quickly to see that things were going wild. I saw my mother there. But wait! She was supposed to be dead!

"MOM!" I yelled, trying to get her attention. She was to busy, helping Haru and Yuki carry someone. I couldn't tell who it was

until they lost grip of him, and I saw his face. I panicked, and screamed and kicked, but no one could hear me. I

couldn't believe it. Kyo. Helpless as ever, dead.

I sat up quickly, sweating, but quickly layed back down when my head began to throb. I heard an unnerving laugh

coming from the corner of the dark room. "Who's there?" I asked, weakly with fear.

"Me. I am myself." The voice cackled as he laughed. I recognized that laugh. Akito. I was alone in a room with him.

"I'm sorry to tell you that I don't tolorate any type of relationships with any of my family." I flinched as the cold voice

carried on. "But, since you do adore Kyo so much, I've decided to set him free."

I gasped. "Really? Kyo-kun will be free?"

"Yes. But there is a price, and you probably won't want to pay it." I tensed up.

"I'll do anything for him! Do your worst, he's definitely worth it!" Akito just chuckled another dark laugh that made me shudder.

"I will," he replied, "and trust me, you'll regret it." I heard him step forward and felt him place his hands upon my

chest. The next thing I knew, I saw a bright light. I felt a searing pain, as if I was being cut open, and another soul was

being shoved into my body. I felt myself lose conciousness. As I slipped away, I thought, _We've become one in the same_.

**

* * *

**

**If you likey or if you hate, review!**

**is this edited enough? Are there mistakes?**


	4. Broken Tears

**Edited once again!**

**Please Rev, and you will be my BEST FRIEND EVER!**

* * *

**Broken tears**

Kyo's POV

I was sitting in my room studying for the exams coming up. I hated to look like I was studying, so I locked the door and turned

on some music. After about an hour of this, I was suddenly aware of an empty, almost free feeling in my chest. It felt

like a part of me was gone, but it freed me by leaving. I suddenly had a thought. Maybe the curse was broken! I ripped my

bracelet off, and waited. Nothing. _I'm free!_ I ran downstairs and ran into Shigure.

"Woah, there, Kyo! Where are you going? Are you going outside?"

"Shigure!" I panted, "Is the curse broken?"

"Um," Shigure put on a sarcastic facial expression, "no, I'd say things are about the same. Why?"

The door slammed downstairs. I ran skipping the stairs three at a time, running into Yuki. He looked strangely depressed.

"Rat!" I yelled, "Is the curse broken?"

"Shut up, you stupid cat. I have news." I momentarily calmed down to listen, to see if it was stupid or not.

"We hit Ms. Honda with the car by accident." I immediately panicked, yelling, screaming, knocking things over for about five minutes.

After he got me calmed down, he explained where she was. I immediately ran from the room to see Tohru. I barely saw what I passed by,

not even feeling the searing pain from the hard, cold snap of the branches across my face, leaving all sorts of scratches. Finally,

I reached it. She was in the cat's room. My room. I rushed in to see a terrible sight. Akito was laughing as he shut the

door. I had seen what was on the other side, and I was shocked.

"Oh, hi, Kyo! I hope you are happy being free. After all, Your little girlfriend sacrificed a lot for you."

My eyes widened as I yelled. Tohru now had to suffer as I did!

**

* * *

**

**Ha ha! Cliffy! Hate me now, love me lata! OOOh, tell me how I'm doing!**

**Is this any clearer than before? Any mistakes?**


	5. Pain and Suffering

** Edited**

**Hey, yall! Wow! I'm happy with the reviews! That's what inspired me to write a new chapter so soon! Well, it's not much, considering I didn't have much time to do it in. But what I got, I hope you enjoy!**

**Pain and Suffering**

Kyo's POV

"Akito!" I screamed. "You didn't just-"

"Hmmm, I wonder why Kyo is so mad at me?" Akito interupted me. "I mean, I don't see why, seeing as I just saved him from the curse of the cat. I just set one of

_MY_ zodiacs free. That's very difficult. But, seeing as you don't stay with me anyway, I decided to find a replacement to never

leave my side, and be loyal."

That's was the last straw. I asn't going to put up with any more of his little speech. I took a running start, and pushed Akito to the ground. I kicked the door

down, and I looked to see a hideous beast sitting on the floor. It's body smelled like decaying flesh, and it's body looked exactly like what it smelled. I ran forward,

and threw myself upon it, screaming.

"Tohru! Tohru! Why? I'm so sorry! I should have been there for you!" The beast looked into my eyes with a pained expression.

When I looked hard enough, I could see a battered up Tohru inside of it. I could feel the anger build up inside of me. I stood up and faced Akito, who had just

managed to stand up again. I didn't like his expression. It made me very uneasy. He should've been mad, but instead, he was chuckling to himself.

"WHAT DID TOHRU EVER DO TO YOU?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Akito's eyes seemed like two dark holes that were going to swallow me whole.

"Why, she never did anything, Kyo. It's what YOU did. What YOU did that turned her into the hideous beast that used to haunt you." I stopped to breathe in a sharp,

uneven breath. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Why, you should know by now that your dearest love is pregnant. I have punishments for that, you know."

"I DIDN'T DO THAT! THAT WAS A RAPE FROM A RANDOM GUY AT A DANCE!" I was frantic. I didn't want Tohru to hurt like I did. I ran forward with astounding speed. I

was going to kill him-he couldn't do that to Tohru! He just couldn't!

**

* * *

**

**Well, now, you all know what to do next! Review and tell me what you think about it! (sorry for the short chapters!)**

**How is the editing?**


	6. Two Places at Once

**Edited-thanks to mewbunnysakura!**

**Hey, yall, sorry it's late! You see, im kinda grounded. 4 a stupid reason! well, anyway, I got it up anywayz! Enjoy!**

* * *

Two Places at Once

Hatori's POV

I hung up the phone as Aaya began to yell in my ear about how Yuki had just called him.

"So you see," Ayame had said, "I was just so excited that he called me that I hung up on him and called you, Hari!" I had tapped my pencil impatiently, and then asked him why he hadn't

found out why he had called. He told me that he just had to tell me, that's all. That's when I hung up. I stared at the phone, trying to decide if I wanted to call Yuki myself, to see if he was

doing alright. He must not be, to call his half-witted, obnoxious brother. I picked up the receiver and dialed Shigure's house number.

"Haa-san!! I'm delighted you called!" The cheery voice called. "Let me guess! You have really truly discovered that you love me, and want me to drop Aaya, right?"

"No." There was a slight pause, and I heard him whimper.

"Hari, you're so cruel!"

"I need to speak to Yuki, Shigure."

"Of, course, hold on. But let me tell you something first. Yuki isn't in that great of a mood right now." Shigure's voice had immediately grew serious.

"Has he told you why?" I asked. Maybe he told him, though he strongly doubted it.

"No, all he did was stomp off to his room. Did something happen?"

"Well," I began. This was going to be tougher than I had imagined. "It was dark outside, and I didn't see her. She is now at the Sohma estate."

"Woah, woah, there, Hari! Are you telling me you ran over my beautiful flower, the light of my life, my joy?" I paused for a moment.

"Yes."

"Hari, you're merciless!"

"Shut up, Shigure."

Shigure went back to serious mode. "Is she doing alright?"

"Yes, she's resting peacefully. In fact," I looked at my watch, "It's time to check on her."

"Ok, Hari, take care of her."

"Alright." I hung up the phone and sighed. Yuki was more upset than I had imagined. I stood up from my desk, and headed for the cat's

room. When I reached there, I had a startling surprise-Kyo was on top of Akito, punching him, and Kyo's other form was across the room-

"What's going on here?" I demanded. "I need an answer." An answer of how Tohru doesn't appear to be here, and Kyo is punching Akito, and his other form is on the other side of

the room. How can one person be two places at once?

**Ok, u know what 2 do! Tell me if I'm doing alright! Oh, and thanx 2 my viewers! It makes me squeal!**

**How is my editing? review and tell me!**


	7. His Tears, Her Confusion

**Edited**

**Hi yall, sorry it took so long-Im grounded tor another 2 weeks! So I gotta be sneaky! heheheh! well anyways, here it is!**

* * *

His Tears, Her Confusion

Tohru's POV

I sat there, stunned. Akito had just transfered the curse to me. This is what he meant! Oh, poor Kyo-kun! Now I knew what it must have felt like. I watched him

sadly as he pounded Akito. I was exausted, so I didn't even try to stop it. Suddenly, I was aware that Hatori was in the room. His eyes were huge, full of panic and

confusion. That was the most emotion I've ever seen him show. He ran over, and pulled Kyo off of Akito. As all that happened, I felt a strange sensation over me as

I transformed into myself, Tohru Honda. Except there was a difference. I was now a cursed Tohru. I was sealed to the bond that now held me mercilessly to

the leader, Akito. Suddenly, I understood. I understood why Yuki was afraid. Why Hatori never blamed him for his eye damage, and why the Shigure, Ayame and

Hatori had cried when the new god was born. I was torn when Kyo looked at me with such pain in his eyes. I thought I was going to burst. I thought all this in the

quick process of turning back to my normal figure. At this, Hatori and Kyo both turned their heads towards me. Kyo pushed Hatori off of him, and he came rushing

over to me, throwing himself on me.

_Poof._

I transformed to a little orange cat. He held me close, crying.

"Don't cry, Kyo, I did it for you! Be happy!" I began to cry myself. Hatori seemed very confused. This had never happened before, so why had it happened now?

Kyo got up, holding me. He buried his head into my fur for a moment, and then took off running.

"Where are we gong, Kyo?" I asked, a little afraid. He didn't answer. He just kept running, running. I soon began to recognize the area. We were going home.

He kicked down the door, and rushed through the living room, where Shigure sat smoking a pipe. He began to ask, but Kyo kept on

running, right up the stairs. He ran right into Yuki, who just stared. He ran into his room, and slammed the door. He set me on his bed, and he kneeled beside me. He

once again buried his head into my fur, and cried. We stayed like that for about five minutes, when a "Poof" ended it all. He turned as I changed into one of his long

shirts, and a pair of his khaki pants.

"Kyo?" I asked timidly.

"Why?" He grunted.

"Huh?"

"Why did you do that?" He was shaking, but he had his voice under control. He turned around suddenly, scaring me.

"WHY? NOW I'VE BROKEN MY PROMISE!" I stood there, shocked.

"Wh-what promise, Kyo?" "Dang it, never mind."

For some strange reason at all, I began to cry. I sobbed and sobbed, and Kyo came over, placing his arm around me so I wouldn't transform.

"This sucks," He mumbled, "Now that dang rat can hug you and I can't!"

At this, I had to giggle. He placed a small grin on his lips, too. I knew he was trying to make me laugh.

"Oh, right!" Kyo jumped up. He reached for the bracelet that layed on the floor. He reached for my wrist, and slipped it on.

"Be careful, Tohru," he began in a mocking tone, "Don't you ever take off that bracelet, and look out for boys, you hear?"

I giggled. He and I knew it wasn't any laughing matter, but somehow, it made it easier, and lightened the load. Pretty soon, there was knocking on the door.

Yuki and Shigure were both there, wanting to come in. "Should I?" Kyo asked. "Yes!" I replied,wiping the tears from my eyes. He opened the door, and Shigure

went straight for me. He threw himself upon me in a joking form of sobs, saying,

"Why'd you let mean ol' Hari do that to you, run you over?" He stood there for a moment, expecting to turn into a dog. When it never came,

he pushed himself off, and stared at himself. I think you were right, Kyo! The curse IS broken!" "No, ya dang dog! You aren't free!" Kyo yelled,

"The thing that changed was Tohru!"

**Ok, Review, review, review!**

**How is my editing? review and tell me!**

**referring to a promise that Kyo made to Tohru's mother in a furthur book-sorry for the spoiler!**


	8. New Life

**Edited-thanks to mewbunnysakura!**

New Life

Tohru's POV

"Tohru!" Momiji smiled at her, "It's not good that the curse is now transferred to you, but now you can attend more family things! Even if that's minus the banquet!"

I smiled at the overly hyper Momiji.

It had been five months since the curse had been transfered to me, and I had already bumped into a total of 10 boys. Luckily, Yuki and Kyo were always there to cover for me.

"You've got to be more careful!" Kyo had yelled at me at different occasions while Yuki brushed himself off. Not to mention that by now, my stomach really did look like a melon now. Every

time I tripped on the stairs, Kyo would freak out. He really was a lot like Hiro when it came to people he cared about.

"Earth to Tohru!" Momiji called.

"Oh, sorry," I smiled at him, "I was lost in thought."

"You aren't going to have the baby now, are you?" his eyes were full of concern.

"No, don't worry about it, I'm fine!" I blushed.

"Ok!" He reached for her hand. "Lets go eat!"

I reached took his and we walked off to dinner. I felt a strange sensation, but decided it was nothing.

We all sat down to have a delicous bowl of miso soup and somc rice balls. About an hour later, a maid came in with a whole bunch of different flavors of tarts. There were so many to choose

from! Strawberry, blueberry, banan-

My eyes grew big as I felt a liquid come out, drenching me. I knew what it was.

"Tohru!" Kyo rushed to my side. "Is it time?"

I nodded.

"Momiji, get Hatori! He'll drive us to the hospital."

"No!" I shrieked, "Please! I couldn't cause him any more trouble than I already have!"

Kyo rolled his eyes. "Well you're gonna have to cause him _some_ trouble, Tohru-You're in labor!"

I nodded, showing my understanding. The truth was, I was really terrified with his driving since the accident.

**Kyo **stood outside, waiting, listening to Tohru's screaming and crying as Hatori's voice soothed her. It seemed to take hours-hours of long torture.

Hatori finally stepped outside of the birthing room.

"Well, how is she?" he yelled, out of impatience.

"Well, its a boy, but something's wrong." Hatori moaned.

"What?" he held his breath.

"Well, when the maid held it, it transformed into a bird!"

* * *

**How is my editing? Review and tell me!**


	9. New Beginnings

**Edited**

**

* * *

**

Born to fly

Kyo's POV

"Well, how is she?" I yelled, out of impatience.

"Well, its a boy, but something's wrong." Hatori moaned.

"What?"

"Well, when the maid held it, it transformed into a bird!"

I stood there, shocked.

"h-how?" I was searching for words-"I-I thought-" I just couldn't get the words out.

"Hatori?" Yuki interrupted, "I thought Kureno was the bird."

Hatori just shook his head. "I have no idea how this happened. I'm guessing Akito made another decision to switch the curse over."

After a moment, I was able to move. I got up and walked slowly to the birthing room,

and slid the door open. Inside it revealed a withered looking Tohru, sweating. She smiled a small smile, and murmered

to me.

"Hi, Kyo, did you hear? My baby's the bird!"

I walked in and kneeled beside her bed. I reached for her hand and squeezed it gently.

"I know." I said softly, "You must be proud."

She smiled again. "Yes. I'm very happy, Kyo-kun. He's beautiful, with huge eyes like saucers and brownish orange hair."

I smiled, imagining how he might look. I heard a knocking on the door so I turned around. Hatori was standing there.

"Kyo, lets let Tohru get some rest, ok?" I nodded, gave her hand one more squeeze and left the room. I sighed as I

thought about Tohru's condidtion. In my opinion, she was to weak to have a baby. She's stick skinny with

not much strength to carry things. I had to worry about her. What if she couldn't take care of him? I

soon decided I would help her the best I could.

**A** few days later, Tohru was back around the kitchen

doing the dishes while balancing Ichigo, her baby, on her hip.

"Here, let me hold him." I reached out, carefully removing the gurgling baby. Tohru smiled.

"I think he likes you, Kyo!" I smiled back happily. I felt like I could be this baby's father one day. "Umm, Tohru?"

"Yes, Kyo?" she asked while wiping clean a dirty plate that Shigure just placed next to her.

"I've been thinking…well, if you need it, I could…"

Suddenly the plate that Tohru was cleaning slipped

onto the floor with a crash. Ichigo immediately began to cry and scream, extending his arms towards Tohru.

But Tohru wasn't there to grab. She was already sweeping up the dish in a frantic apologetic mode. She

kept panicking and apologizing to Shigure, telling him that she'd buy him a new dish. He just

sat there, laughing and telling her not to worry about it. This took the rest of the night until I headed for

my room. I began to think about how Ichigo had reached out for Tohru and not being satisfied in my arms.

"I guess I wouldn't be a good father after all." I sighed and climbed under the covers and drifted off.

Tohru's POV

I sat in my room, rocking Ichigo to sleep next to the window. For some reason he was having a

particular hard time trying to fall asleep. I was hoping that Kyo would help me raise him, but I remembered

that that was to much to ask for. I stared at his beautiful orb eyes, and couldn't help but tear up. My baby

was going to grow up without a father figure.

**How is my editing? review and tell me!**


	10. Kidnapping

**Edited**

**Review! Seriously, all it takes is one review, and I'm fired up to write the next chapter!**

How is my editing? review and tell me!

**Sorry that this is short- I havn't uploaded in a while though, so I thought I should update, even if it's just a little!**

* * *

A few months later, Tohru awoke to Ichigo's crying. She got up immediately to hold him. She bounced him on her hip until he calmed down.

"Lets go for a walk, ok?" she smiled at her gurgling baby. She carefully walked down the stairs and got the stroller out. She placed him in it,

and grabbed a baby bottle and a rice ball to munch on. She was about to go out the door when Kyo came rushing down the stairs.

"Tohru, wait!" He caught up with her. "I'm going with you." Tohru was surprised, but she smiled.

"Thank you, Kyo-kun! That makes me so happy!"

With that, they began their walk down the street. They walked all the way down to an ice-cream shop.

"Do you want some?" Kyo asked Tohru, smiling at her gently.

"Oh, I would love some, Kyo, if it's not to much trouble!" He went to the counter to pick the flavors and pay. He bought a chocolate and a vanilla-strawberry. He was handing the money to

the cashier when Tohru shrieked. He turned around to see that there was a man by her, taking hold of her wrists.

"No, I won't go with you again!" she yelled. By this time, everyone in the shopwas staring. Kyo dropped the ice cream, and began to run towards her to free her. Suddenly, he got so close

that she transforrned. People all around the shop gasped. Some screamed.

"Monster!" The man looked surprised, but he ran with her in his arms, out of the shop. Kyo, freaked out, teared out of the store, chasing after the man. He was to fast. He

disappeared after about a few blocks. He suddenly remembered Ichigo at the shop. He rushed back, and asked to borrow the phone. The man was to busy being shocked at what he

had just seen, so he just used it anyway.

"Hello?" Hatori's voice sounded from the other line.

"Hatori, it's Kyo! Tohru's been kidnapped, and everyone here knows our secret!"


	11. plans

**Edited-thanks to mewbunnysakura!**

**Ok everyone, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FAVORITING, AND ALERTING AND REVIEWING AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF! you know who you are! Give yourself a good pat on the back!**

**thanks to- mcblueangel, Kuro-Kihaku, x-xHikarix-xKyo Sohmax-x, Inuyashainy, and Renee Katz!! I love you all!**

**Plans**

**With Tohru...**

She opened her eyes a crack to feel a searing pain go through her head. She was chained to a pillar in a huge mansion, with nothing on but a blanket to cover her body. her hair was dirty

with blood, and her face was bruised. She couldn't remember anything.

"Who am I?" she asked aloud.

"You are my toy." a deep voice said from in the darkness, where she couldn't see.

"I am?" she asked calmly. "What does a toy like me do?"

"This!" the man appeared suddenly, ripping the blanket off, and giving her a good punch on her face, making her pass out.

"Good for nothing." the man spat, throwing the blanket right back on her, and he left the room.

**With Kyo...**

He paced back and forth, back and forth, Yuki and Shighure watching him.

"Tell us what happened, Kyo, maybe we can help." Shigure pryed.

"There's nothing you can do, you-!" He stopped in mid-sentence when Ichigo began to cry. He instantly ran to his side, and picked him up. He rocked him, and sang to him, the way he had

seen Tohru do it. He calmed down enough, and soon fell asleep.

**T**he man stood, talking to another man.

"Yeah, she's definitely not as willing as before," he cursed, spitting on the ground. "I think it's time to rid of her."

"What's your method this time, sir?" the other man asked. "I'm thinking, forest fire, or poisening." He laughed wickedly, and the other man did, too.

**Just to let you know, reviewing the chapter might make me post them faster, and longer!**

**How is my editing? review and tell me!**


	12. Who am I?

**Edited-thanks to mewbunnysakura!**

**How is my editing? review and tell me!**

**Ok, so you all got me wired on continuing this fanfic! I was thinking about just leaving it-but everyone liky, so i continue! Yeah, favoriting and reviewing really gets me pumped! The more reviews, the longer the chapter!**

**Thanks to-**Kuro-Kihaku for reviewing, and limetoes for adding me to their his/her alert list!! I love you all very much!! lolz-and enjoy!!

**Who Am I?**

**Rin's POV**

"She'll be ok, I promise," Haru whispered into my ear, reassuringly. "She's strong, she can make it."

I had just heard about what had happened to Tohru. I couldn't believe it, either. Someone as nice as her, being taken advantage over once again. I would _never_ forgive that man. I couldn't

take it, doing nothing, only laying in Haru's arms for comfort. Didn't Tohru need comfort more than I did? I stood up from the couch, Haru just staring at me, pleading that I didn't do anything

reckless.

"Haru, I can't!" I cried. "I can't just sit here and imagine what is happening to Tohru. I've got to go look for her!" I dashed out of the room, Haru hot on my heels. He grabbed my arm.

"Well, if you're going, then I'm going, too." I looked at him surprised. He wanted to go too? I gave him a true smile. "I'm glad, Haru, thank you."

**M**eanwhile, the two men approached Tohru. They undid the chains, and tied her hands. They didn't need to do that, though, considering that she was too weak to even try to escape. She

was barely concious, because she had way too many blows to the head. She was mostly in a dream world, far far away, where no one could touch her, no one could harm her. It was just

herself. Herself, and her agonizing pain on that one question. _Who am I?_

**A** young, fragile, bruised child awoke, chained to a tree like a dog. She reached to her neck and pulled, desparately, as if doing that would make it let go. She tried crying for help, but found

she had no voice. She let out a sob, that sounded like a gasp. Her throat was dry. She tried to stand, but was unsuccessful. She looked around, and saw that there was a little creek just

nearby. She crawled over, and reached it. Thank goodness the chain was long enough to allow that. She reached her hands in and cupped some water in her hands and drank deeply. It

tasted horrible, like polluted, disgusting waste. She crawled back, the taste in her mouth still present. At least it wasn't dry anymore. In a little bit, she had begun to feel sick to her stomach.

She vomited in the bushes nearby, and cried some more. She was frightened, very frightened. Who was she, and how did she get here?

**K**yo was getting frantic. It had been about 48 hours since her disappearance. The police were on the case, and all the Sohmas were all searching for her, including Hana and Uo. He was so

frantic, that he began to pray. That was definitely not something he would normally do. He was desparate, so he was going to try all he could to bring her back. _Dear God, please, please bring _

_her back __to me!_ He continued his search.

* * *

**If you want longer chapters, review, review, review!!**


	13. Saved

**Edited**

**How is my editing? review and tell me!**

**Ok everyone, sorry for the delay! I was just getting excited because my mom mentioned to me that I may be able to go to Japan twice, one as an exchange student, and one as a missionary! I'm sooo happy and can't wait! I'm teaching myself Japanese so I can at least not be confused when I go there. **

**Well, I've made this chapter longer, as promised with the more reviews! I'm soo so happy and glad that I've gotten this many so far!! Thank you so much!**

**Thanks to-** VannessaGirl123 for adding me to her favorites, Running to my Heart for reviewing my story (thank you so much, I think you are the MAIN reason I'm updating), and to figureskatingazherd, for adding me to their alert list!! I love love, LOVE YOU ALL!!

**THANK YOU AND ENJOY! **

Saved

**Rin's POV**

"We've got to get a taxi!" I yelled out to Haru.

"Rin, it's 9 o'clock, we need to find a hotel!" We had traveled far out to search places that hadn't been searched before-who knows where an insane kidnapper might have dragged her off?

"No!" I screamed, "I can't bear it! I just can't let her stay out there with someone who could be doing _who knows what _to her right now?!"

"Rin!" Haru grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into his arms, holding my arms in front of me. He breathed into my hair, lips brushing against it in a loving manner.

"It's alright, Rin. If you don't take care of yourself, you won't be able to help at all. You should know that already." When the words sank in, I turned around abruptly, burying her head into

his chest, sobbing. It was to much. I couldn't even take care of my best friend.

**D**ays went by, as the sad looking girl sat chained to the tree, wasting away. Her face was pale, every inch of her coated in dried mud. Her hair was matted, and her young, hazel eyes gazed

at the sky, emptiness in them. She had decided that death would be much more comfortable than starving and having nothing to drink but polluted water. She was pretty much immune to it

now, but she still got stomach aches from time to time, getting worse and worse as time went on. At night, she would shiver to the cold, and then suddenly be sweating from the intense

heat radiating from her body. She was confused. What was this feeling?

**"No** sign whatsoever, sir." A Police man was looking sympathetically at an orange headed teenager, holding a little baby boy, who was blowing spit bubbles onto his shirt and hand.

"So you're telling me that after all the discriptions I've given, and the directions that he went, you still can't find her?" He was furious. "You've got to find her!" Kyo yelled, "She's the mother of

this child! An-and I lo-" he looked down at his feet, and whispered, "I love her." He looked up, anger once again in his cat-like eyes. "If you've decided to quit searching, than I'm going all

out. I'll never give up on finding her!" He crashed out the door, Ichigo laughing. Shigure was waiting outside. Kyo shoved the baby into his arms, and ran full speed out the door. He was

going to find her, no matter what. She was alive, she just _had_ to be.

_Crunch._

The leaves made a sound that made the girl jump. A little boy showed up, staring at her. "Who are you?" he asked friendly,

"What's your name?" The girl tried to respond, but her voice was still missing. Suddenly, her stomach began to get upset again. Her eyes grew huge, and she turned so the boy couldn't

watch her vomit.

"Are you ok?" His eyes widened as she showed herself again. She was pale, and was shaking all over.

"Hold on a sec, I'm going to get help." He ran off for what seemed like forever. The girl began to think he'd never come back. She closed her eyes, and slipped away, into the darkness that

she knew only to well.

**Hiroshi's POV**

I was plowing the field outside when my little brother, Tomo, came running up to me.

"Brother, please, come with me!" I looked at him, and then shook my head, continuing my work. "Brother, there's a girl in the woods, and she's sick, really, really sick! We've got to help her!"

I was shocked. Tomo never made up lies, so I easily agreed to follow him. When we reached the site, there was, indeed a girl chained to a tree. She had nothing on but a blanket that just

barely covered up what shouldn't show. She was all skin and bones, and looked terrible, along with a huge fever, from the looks of it.

"Tomo, run back and get Dad! He'll know what to do!" Tomo nodded his head.

"Right!" He ran off. I went to the girl's head, and softly brushed some hair that was in her face off. She was just to beautiful to be treated like this. Her eyes cracked open a little at the touch,

but her eyes were glazed over with the fever, so she couldn't be seeing him. All the same, he whispered to her,

"You're going to be fine, it's ok." She could hear it, and she smiled a bit.

Maybe the torchering would be over soon.

**Soo..do you like it? I sure hope you do! Remember, the more reviews, the longer the chapter!! I love you all!!**


	14. A new love

**Edited**

**How is my editing? Review and tell me!**

**Ok, everyone! Sorry I've been a little distracted lately-I only just found out that I'm going to be a missionary to Okinawa, Japan on August 6th!! I'm extatic, since that doesn't happen like that often-it's a God thing!! So that would explain why this chapter is shorter-I'm really sorry!**

**Thanks to** mimie-roo for adding me to their faves and alert AND review(congrats, mimi-roo!),VannessaGirl123 for the awesome rev, remedysmind for the faves and REVIEW!! story and author alert, and fave auth!! i LOVE YOU!!, **Hey everyone, keep it up!! I love u alll!!  
**

**Enjoy!! **

**

* * *

**

A New Love

The Girl's POV

"Are you awake?" I shifted in my sleep, and cracked an eye open a little. I was laying on a couch, a cold rag on my forhead. A young teenager looked worridly into my eyes. I just stared at

him, not really sure what to think. _Where am I? _I thought, _Am I dead? I must be in heaven. _

"Mom!" He called out, and a woman with flour on her face came out, wiping her hands on her apron.

"She's awake now." She nodded.

"Ok, dearie, I'm going to help you get clean. Hiroshi, Carry her into the bathroom, would you?" He nodded and picked me up, carrying me on his back. He set me down on the counter, the

bathtub in front of me, full of hot, steamy water that was coated with bubbles. He left, and the woman began to cleanse me.

After a little while, all the dirt was gone, leaving the water dirty and murky. It made me sick, remembering the water at the creek. The woman soon attempted to brush her hair.

"Hmm, it's so ratty," she thought aloud, "I think we'll have to cut it." I just stared at her, eyes blank.

"Are you done yet, Mom?" Hiroshi called through the door.

"Just about!" she called. "Are you ready to show yourself off, honey?" she thought for a second-"You know, I don't even know your name." She smiled at her. "What is it, dearie?" The girl

just stared at her. She seemed to be in a daze. "I guess I'll call you Aya until we know for sure." She then opened the door, where Hiroshi stood.

**Hiroshi's POV**

When my Mom opened the door, I was shocked at the difference. She was beautiful. Short brown hair in layers framed her face, hazel eyes and a beautiful figure. She wore some of my sister

Chika's clothes. They consisted of jean shorts and a white tank top. One thing bothered me, though-the emptiness in her eyes. It made her look so lifeless.

"Hiroshi, will you please carry her back to the couch?" He nodded, shaking himself out of his daze. He went forward and picked her up to carry her back. Suddenly, he lost his grip and she fell, hard on the ground.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry! Are you ok?" She didn't answer, but her eyes kept that same lifeless glow. He picked her up gently and placed her on the couch. Her eyes closed slowly, as Hiroshi looked

worridly at her.

**K**yo was searching the forest desparately, climbing a rocky cliff. By now he had camped out in the woods for a few days, and was dirty all over. He just _had _to find her! Suddenly, while he

was climbing, he lost his grip. He hung dangerously from the edge. _Oh, crap! What do I do now?_ He thought.

**

* * *

**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the wait!! I will try to be faster, but now I don't get much time on the computer because I need to work for money-I need 800 to go!! well, if u r&r, it makes me feel better!(you guys have been doing awesome!)**


	15. Surprises and worried people

**Edited**

**How is my editing? Review and tell me!**

**Hey everyone! I only just realized how many reviews I got-I never have gotten that many revs on a story before!! thank you soo so much!! Sorry I have to write short chaps-its because I gotta study Japanese and work and stuff-blah! well ill tell you all about Okinawa-I'll start a story called Okinawa, Japan, telling you all about my experience! Love you all!**

**Thanks to-** Cookies In A Shoebox for your review-Yeah I'm glad you like it! i think I liked it too!,mimie-roo- wow, you've done a lot for me! thanks soo so much! the rev was great-I'm glad I'm spoiling you all-it's fun!

**Thanks sooo sooo much!! Everyone review! I'll try to update faster, but I'm easily discuraged-I think no one's reading it if no one reviews! then i dont continue...:(**

* * *

**Surprises and Worried people**

_Oh, crap! What do I do now?_ He thought.

Kyo hung dangerously on the cliff. He lost his grip, and fell...

A week later, Aya was cleaning the house with Hiroshi's mom. She had found though, that she had lots of trouble controlling how she walked. Hiroshi's father, who was a doctor, said she

had damaged her brain in some way-more or less, someone had abused her. The evidence became clear when she became more and more alert about things that happened around her. If

someone touched her on the back when she wasn't looking, she would jump, and then shiver for the next five minutes from fear. Her eyes were either frightened or lifeless. Everyone knew

she could talk, because she did in her sleep. It seemed as though she could remember things she otherwise wouldn't when she was awake. Her words locked up inside of her, she would do

everything silently. Hiroshi worried very much about her. From her sleep-talking, he had figured out that she had been more than abused-she was raped. He wasn't ever going to let her go

to the people who would later claim to know her.

**K**yo layed helplessly in the hospital bed. No one would let him go. All he wanted to do was find Tohru and bring her home, safe. Rin and Hatsuharu had found him in the woods on their

search. They rushed him to the hospital, dispite all his complaints on the matter.

"Go to sleep," Hatsuharu interrupted Kyo while he was spitting curse words left and right. "Obviously they'll

let you go once you've rested." With that, he and Rin left. Kyo stared out the window. I hope she's alright, he thought.

**U**o and Hana had wore themselves down searching, along with the rest of the Sohmas. Ritsu thought it was all his fault, and Hiro thought she was a stupid girl, letting herself get caught.

Akito, of course was glad she was out of the way. She was interferring with things, and she just didn't work out the way he had planned. Nevertheless, everyone continued searching

desparately.

**H**iroshi was walking into the room, and he saw Aya sweeping the ground. Her legs gave out as they usually did, and he rushed to catch her. The second he did, he was shocked at what

happened next. POOF-a little orange cat was in his arms instead, his sister's clothes now all strewn around the room. "Wh-what?" He just stared at her. _What's happening? Am I going crazy?_

He asked himself.

**Once again, I apologize for the shortness of the chapters lately. I try, but I have absolutely no time!! Plus, I get better ideas the more I think about it before I write!-oh and I know that I said Hiroshi carried her before, but I temporarily forgot that she transforms-so Im gonna say he didnt' hold her close enough for that to happen!!lolz-review, it makes me smile, it makes my heart smile!-ps did you know that london bridge is falling down?;p**


	16. Hints and Clues

**Edited**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait once again! I went to the lake all day yesterday and I pulled weeds all day today-tonight I babysit from 6:30 til midnight! Yeah, it's all gonna be worth it for Okinawa Japan!! I'm soo excited! I am gonna be a missionary at age 16...wow...it's amazing...it takes my breath away...thanks, God! I luv ya!--ok, anyways, I'm a little distracted. Here's the next chapter!!**

**Thanks to-**Cookies In A Shoebox for your awesome rev!! You just bumped up my review numbers, thanks! Akari-Chan77, for favoriting my story! You rock! Also to my faithful mimie-roo!! You have contributed a lot to my spirits!! yay, mimie-roo!! Another faithful reviewer would be Kuro-Kihaku!! I luv u sooo so much!! yay!! remedysmind reviewed too! remedysmind also had a good question-they asked why the cat's fur wasn't brown, because Tohru's hair is brown-I answered, but thought I should bring it up here, too-I thought about it, but decided that orange was the most loved color, since it's been down the generations-and Tohru would just look wierd with orange hair!! hehe! **Well anyways, enjoy da fic!! Oh, and review if you want it faster-more than likely, without a rev, I won't remember to continue, considering how much I work to raise money for Japan..so yeah rev 4 me!**

**

* * *

**

**Hints and Clues**

_What's happening? Am I going crazy?_ He asked himself.

The little orange cat peered into Hiroshi's eyes with a sadness. A voice from it, startling him.

"Sorry, you weren't supposed to find out." A feminine voice broke forth. "I can't remember when I'm human, but I remember everything in this form." Hiroshi just backed up, scared out of his

mind. He got up, and ran out of the room. "Hiroshi, wait!" The girl called out helpelessly. Suddenly, she took her original shape, and she forgot everything once more. All she knew was that

she had just fallen, and Hiroshi had been behind her. Not only that, but she was completely naked. What was going on?

**A** shady looking man stood on the streets, waiting for another man to show up. His phone rang, so he answered it.

"Hello?" he pushed his sunglasses furthur up his nose.

"Hey, Sohma-I can't meet up with you right now-Something huge just happened at that little farm house down the way."

The man called Sohma raised his eyebrows.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like I think that doctor's son just found out that girl's secret." The man chuckled.

"This should be interesting," he stroked his beard.

**K**yo sat very impatiently, waiting to be released. He decided it wasn't worth it. Tohru could be hurt somewhere. He just had to go find her right away. He gingerly climbed out of bed, wincing

at his sore muscles. He sneaked out of his room, and was about halfway down the hallway when he heard someone clearing his throat behind him. He slowly turned around and saw a

doctor standing there, tapping his foot.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Ehh heh..." Kyo shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, sure, get back into your room," the doctor rolled his eyes. "Patients these days," he mumbled as Kyo made his way back to his room.

**R**in and Haru were searching the woods where Kyo had been searching. Suddenly, they came across a tree that had a chain attatched to it, and a polluted creek nearby. They looked it over,

and found that the leaves had been pushed down, as if someone had been laying there for days. "Haru!" Rin shrieked, holding something that looked like a locket. Her hand was shaking as

Haru gently removed her fingers from it to get a better look. Inside was a picture of Tohru and her mother, smiling and laughing.

* * *

**Mwa ha ha! How's that for a cliffy? I love u guys! Sorry once again for the long time before I updated!! I think some of these clues might be coming together for you now!**

**How is my editing? Review and tell me!**


	17. Found but Lost

**Edited**

**Hey everyone, this was a _very _exciting chapter to type-not to mention I had Japanese music on to pace me-it was very inspiring! Sorry it's only one side of things right now, but it's all kool! Also I'm very excited about all these reviews so far! I'm soo so happy! (do i sound like Tohru?) Anyways, you guys always make me smile!-that's supposed to be a smile!!:D**

**Thanks to Kuro-Kihaku ,** you always make me feel good(yeah, i got thru the babysitting-i got 50!!)!! **Cookies In A Shoebox,** thanks for another awesome review!-also 2 answer your question, in the beginning of the story, you see that Akito transferred the curse to Tohru, because she wanted to free Kyo-he's not dead, just in the hospital-oh and the man that raped her was a Sohma, which you find out in the last chapter.**XD mimie-roo,** I'm soo glad you are reviewing on each chapter! Yeah, and thanks for the good luck-I need all I can get!** remedysmind-**Thanks again! Oh, and no problem!! Ask me questions whenever, it helps me!

Her hand was shaking as Haru gently removed her fingers from it to get a better look. Inside

was a picture of Tohru and her mother, smiling and laughing.

"She's nearby," she whispered.With that thought, Rin got up and ran, screaming.

"Tohru, Tohru!!" She screamed desparately. She was so close, she wasn't going to lose this

chance of finding her. She sooncame across a clearing, where she stopped abruptly. Haru caught

up behind her, and looked over where she was looking.

"A farmhouse?" He looked down at her troubled face. "Do youthink she's there?" He asked.

With that one question, Rin ran towards the house with no doubts.

Haru thought it was possible, didn't he? She ran to the door, and pounded on it.

"Tohru, Tohru!" Rin screamed, louder and louder. A guy answered the door. "Tohru!" Rin screamed

again, "Is she here?"

The boy's eyes grew wide for a second, but then narrowed.

"No." Behind him, a frail, white bony girl stood, that looked very much like Tohru, and yet, not. The girl's eyes

were confused.

"Isn't that her?" Rin pointed, hysterical.

"That's Aya, she's my cousin," he lied. "If you don't mind, we are very busy." He attempted to shut the door, but

her foot blocked it.

"Let me in!" she shrieked.

"Rin," Haru placed his hand on her shoulder. "Let it go."

Rin's frightened eyes turned toward's his. She burst into sobs as the boy slammed the door. They

began walking off.

"Calm down, Rin," Haru whispered. "No! That was her!" she sobbed. As

they reached the woods once again, there was a noise in the brush. Suddenly, a man dressed in

all black and wearing a mask jumped out and grabbed them.

"Nnn-!" Rin attempted to scream, but the man's hand was across her mouth. Haru was squirming

for room to kick the man, but he was quick to fix that. He hit him on the pressure point on the back

of his neck, which knocked him out. He hit Rin, too, and her vision blurred as she fell to the ground.

**How did everyone like it? Was it good? Anyways, click the rev button and tell me!! luv u guys!! Oh, and if you've been reading this story but not reviewing, just one would make me happy-It lets me know how many people are reading this fic! luv u guys!! c u next chapter!**

* * *

**How is my editing? Review and tell me!**


	18. Figuring a Mystery

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad you all are reviewing! I now officially have 40 reviews-it makes me soooo happy! I was thinking that since this one is such a success, I'll make a sequal-it would really be fun!! Anyways, sorry I haven't updated longer than usual-I have been really busy-like with Japan trip, and God touching my heart. It feels like you're soul is dancing! It's just an amazing feeling!! Anyways, I'm gonna blog all about that stuff-probably on my site, /automailmechanic1. O-I made my own site about marrying you're fave anime character! It's much more detail, as in you decide about wedding details, dates, what happened and all that-if you want to go to that, it's /marryanime. Seriously, check 'em out! I luv u guys!**

**Thanks to- mimie-roo**! Thanks so much 4 the rev! Yeah they're really short-once again I apologize for that..I don't have much time anymore, otherwise, they'd all be super long!!heh heh! I'm so glad to hear that I'm getting better as I type-it's a huge encouragement!I've been favorited! Thank you, **mimie-roo**!!;D-**XxRyoukoXx**, you got me off my lazy butt to fix all the confusing parts! I hope it's better now! Yeah, everyone, I actually did it! Check it out! If there's any mistakes, _please_, _**please**_ tell me!! **missskitz**, thanks so much for adding me to your alert list-It's very much appreciated-I know I'm being read!! **Cookies In A Shoebox**, thanks for the _awesome_ rev!! No worries on getting confused, it happens to me, too! And I agree with you, I don't know why I made Rin such a crybaby. hmm-oh well, I'll make her tougher from now on! **ChineseAngel72**, thanks so much for favoriting me! It means the WORLD-WOOOORRRRLLLLDDDD!!(am I being stupid or what?)!hehe! I'm a little overdramatic!!heh heh...anyways...**remedysmind**, thanks soooo so much for the rev!! Yeah, I thought about that-remedysmind asked me a question-wouldn't Rin transform i the guy in black grabbed her like that? Yeah, she should have-I forgot...I forget easily...It's good if everyone keeps pointing these out, because I miss them easily...heh heh...Anyways, for now we'll just say that he held her in such a way that she didn't transform-if thats even possible?! Anyways, it's possible in _my _world!!**Akari-Chan77-**thanks so much for the rev! So you've always wanted to go on a mission trip? Well, I'm sure it's part of your plan then! It's just the way God works!! Oh yeah, and you made the **40th** reviewer, so I may stick you in the story for making it special!!-you'll be in the next chapter!! luv ya!!

* * *

Figuring a mystery

Aya was confused on what had just happened. She thought she had met those people before, but she couldn't remember when or why. Not only that, but when Hiroshi came back from work,

he avoided her eyes, and was very jumpy. She wanted to see those people who came by, so she went to the door to open it.

"No, Aya!" Hiroshi growled at her, "You don't want to go back to your old life."

Her eyes were distant as she sat down on the couch, obeying him.

Haru's POV

When I awoke, a splitting pain was going through my head. I opened my heavy eyes a little to check out my surroundings. I was tied up by the hands, legs, and my arms were pinned to my

side with an extra rope. Rin was next to me, still asleep. I nudged her until she woke up.

"H-Haru?" she asked groggily, "Why are you waking me up? I want to sleep." When her eyelids closed again, I very nearly kicked her to wake her up. This time, she was awake.

"What was that for?!" Her eyes were as cold as ice.

I shrugged. "I dunno-look and see where we are." I nodded out into the open.

We were on a cold, stone floor, with four stone walls surrounding us. There was a door to the left of us, with a tiny window. I wanted to peek out, so I began the long process of standing

up. I leaned against the wall, and pushed with my feet. I inched myself up until I was finally standing. I took tiny little hops over to the door and peeked out.

"Umm...Rin?" I looked back at her, "You wouldn't believe this!"

Back at the hospital, Kyo was finally being let go. He nodded his thanks to the doctor, and took his leave. He practically ran to the spot he had left off, to find her. He _had_ to find her, he just 

_had_ to.

* * *

**Uh oh...yeah...sorry once again for the short chapter, I have to work this morning...but yeah I thought I'd update! I luv u guys-check out my sites, and review on my storyyyy!! luv u guys!! We shall meet again! and Akari-Chan shall take part in the action!!**


	19. What Friends Are For

**Hey everyone, guess what? I updated! Mwahah! Everyone love on me!! Sorry everyone, this would have been up sooner, but the stupid log-out thingie logged me out before I had even put it up!! I had everything, and then-nothing...noooo! Well anyways, this is a longer chapter!!**

**Thanks to-mewbunnysakura**-thanks sooo so much for pointing out all my errors-I was hoping someone would do that for me! thanks so much!everyone, feel free to do the same! **mimie-roo** always makes my day!! Thanks so much for leaving such a long review...it makes me feel specialyayy! Keep it up-though I don't need to tell you, you review all the time**Akari-Chan77-**Yes! It's our star!! yaa!! Congradulations, Akari-chan, you are the star of this chapter! **mychemicalunbalance-**Yay! Thanx for favoriting me! And adding me to your alert list!! **Funky Chicken x x-**Thanx so much for adding me to your faves!makes me happy **Cookies In A Shoebox-**yay! Keep up the revs!- You know the funny thing is when I got your rev, I had already typed this chapter-it's wierd, but cool at the same time! Uo and Hana really did need to be more involved in this story. **remedysmind-**Hey, thanks again 4 another rev!-oh and can you tell me how you didn't understand the last chapter? I'll go back and fix it-sorry again for the shortness-not enough time on my hands!!lolz

**Ok everyone, ENJOY! Especially Akari-chan-this is her moment to shine! (remember, you can, too, if you are the 50th reviewer!)**

**What Friends are For******

((I hope I spelled the high school right!))

Uo and Hana, exhausted, decided to go to a restaurant to think a little, trying to think of a place that they _hadn't_ looked. They took their seats in a small, quaint sea-side restaurant in Okinawa.

"Maybe we should search Takashiki?" Uo asked in a sort of an almost statement.

Hana looked down at her hands and said, "We need to find her soon, her waves are telling me that she's in confusion, and may go crazy because of it."

Uo gave her a strange look, leaning in as if she was going to say something, but then leaned back and rolled her eyes, deciding against it.

"May I get your order?" A bright young waitress with a name tag that said she was Akari-chan.

Uo gave her a strange look.

"Don't you go to Karibara High?"

"Oh, yeah, I did, last year." she gave them a smile.

"Well, why aren't you going anymore?" Uo had to get her mind off of Tohru for a moment, here was a good distraction.

"Well, I moved from Tokyo down here to live with my grandparents, since my parents died recently." Her face was slightly downcast, but she still held her ever-optimistic expression.

"Sorry 'bout that," Uo replied while placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder.

"But no worries, Senpai," Her face brightened considerably, "I know that if I have friends, I can work through it!"

Hana and Uo both looked at her wide eyed. It made them even more desparate to find Tohru.

"Where did you learn that?" Hana asked gently.

"Oh!" Akari-chan was enthusiastic to answer. "Tohru-Senpai helped me!"

The two listening girls felt like their hearts had stopped beating.

"When I had found out about their deaths, I was devastated. I was told to finish the year, and then move to Okinawa with my grandparents. Weeks went by, and all my friends tried to comfort me, but all I could think about was, _they're gone, they're gone-_One day, I was crying in one of the bathroom stalls...

Akari-chan's POV

__

'It hurts too much, way, way too much-make it go away, no! I don't want to think about it!' sobbing didn't solve anything, and I knew it. My friends, day in and day out came to talk to me, and to comfort me. I shut their words out because it hurt way to much. I wanted to forget all about my parents, and move on-but I just couldn't, with my friends talking about it all the time. I heard a knock on the stall door. "Go away!" I yelled, and sobbed harder. I waited for about five minutes until I thought they were gone, and then stepped out of the stall. A girl was standing there, just waiting. She immediately hugged me, and just held me. I couldn't help but to cry once again, into breaking sobs. It was just too hard holding it back. Finally, I calmed down a little. The girl stepped back and looked me in the eyes. "Come on, lets go get a snack," she grabbed my hand and lead me out of the bathroom. As we left school, some of my friends gave me questionable looks. They were wondering who this girl was that was with me. School was over, and everyone was cleaning up. Not us, though, we skipped out on that part. We walked to an ice cream stand and ordered our favorite flavors. The girl paid for both of ours, not letting me pay at all. We sat down and talked.

"So what's you're name?" the girl asked.

"Akari-chan," I felt at ease. I never did around anyone. "How about you?" I returned the question.

"Oh, my name's Tohru-" she paused and smiled at me. "I know we just met," she began, "but I noticed that you were pretty upset back there. Please, consider me a friend, and feel free to tell me what's on you're mind, whenever you feel comfortable."

I was shocked. No one had ever just simply said, 'when you're ready' to me before. They always demanded from me to tell them everything. Who was this girl? Suddenly I felt like I could tell her everything-from the embarrassing times to the happy times, to the sad times.

I felt like I was about to break as I began to confirm my parents death with someone I barely knew.

"My parents died, just over a month ago," my voice wavered, and my eyes gathered tears. Tohru was immediately by my side. She then told me it was ok to tell others.

"Let your friends help you, you can't do it on your own." She had said, "I know that I never would have made it through my mom's death without mine."

Akari-chan ended her story with a smile.

Uo and Hana both had tears in their eyes. They were much more determined to find Tohru now. She couldn't make it on her own without her friends.

**

* * *

**

**How was it?**

**Sorry Akari-chan, your story was a little sad, but you gotta admit, it was a great way of adding you in! Tell me what you think!**

**Everyone else, tell me what you think also, or-ok I'm not good at threatening! lolz-I'm just a helpless little girl...anyways, review and tell me how I'm doing!**


	20. Visions

**OMG!! I HAVE 72 REVIEWS NOW! I FEEL SO LUVED!! Ok guys, that means I'm gonna have to much of a hard time adding you all in the story every 10th review, so I'm gonna make it every 20th rev-but don't worry-if you were the 50th, 60th, or 70th reviewer, you still get your chance to shine, since I said it before. I'm gonna have to combine them, though, and put it in chapter 21. Sorry I just couldn't do it to this one. So yeah-This one is all about Aya or cough, cough Tohru. I know you guys have been waiting patiently for this moment-you are all gonna luv it! Oh, and I'm gonna change the summary to this story to something more intriging.(I know I misspelled that...) anyways, yeah...enjoy!! You guys made it happen!**

**Thanks to-Catheri** for favoriting me, author and story!!luv ya! **Pheonocia-OMG!! YOU JUST BOOSTED MY REVIEWS!! THANKS SOO SO MUCH! LOOK AT HOW MANY!! **Heh, heh, ok, sorry, I'm just a_ little_ excited...thanks for letting me know that there was a mistake-I'll correct that! I'm so glad you like it!! **Akari-Chan77**-Wow, I had no idea that it would mean anything...I mean, I felt it comming to me, and in a way, I kinda knew it would mean something to you, but...wow...I think that was another God-movement...He's been talking to me, so that, I guess, was one of those instants-I know I actually enjoyed writing that chapter! Thanks so much for being the 40th!! luv ya!-oh, and I know how you feel with parents being divorced-mine, are, too. **Kuro-Kihaku-**thanks again for another great rev! It makes me think, the way you write, when you talk about what's happening-it has meaning! yay! But yeah, I agree, Tohru was perfect for the comforting part. **Cookies In A Shoebox**-Nyahaha, that's funny,I can see that, too! Uo crashing in with her motorcycle and Hana with a deathy stare from the background! Thanks so much 4 another rev! u rock! **mimie-roo-**I luv u so much! I love reading long reviews! It makes me brag to my friends! (Who, by the way, don't even want to read this story-)But yeah, thanx so much for all of em! Keep it up! Can't wait to read your next rev!!**remedysmind-**Lolz-that's funny! I've done that before! Skipping over 4 sentences at once! You can do that a lot more frequently if I don't double-space-which is one reason why I do that now!! Thanx again 4 the awesome rev! It helps to know it's getting better! **xXkiraXuzumakiXx-**Thanks so much for adding me to your story alert, fave author, author alert,and fave story!AND REVIEW!! Thanks! Yeah, here's more! The way you put it, I could imagine u holding up a bowl of soup asking, "Please, sir, may I have some more?" I dunno, it's stupid, but it's funny to me! haha-anyway, please enjoy the next chapter!  
**LUV YA GUYS! YOU'RE ALL AWESOME! KEEP IT UP!!**

this is kinda random, but I feel kinda famous on here, now...

oh right, I'm writing another story, but it isn't a fanfiction-I'll tell you more about it later, when I have more written...

**Visions**

Aya lay on her bed, awake at night. She couldn't sleep, and she didn't know why. She couldn't help but to think she was forgetting something very important. Something was going on that

she couldn't remember. _What was it?_

She awoke again the next day, and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast. She found that this chore always nagged her, telling her she was missing something. No matter how hard she

thought, she just couldn't remember. Tomo came in the kitchen, carrying a bucket full of small bass.

"Aya, look, look what I caught!" He waved the bucket in front of her face.

She smiled at him, "Wow, Tomo, great job! I think that if a proffesional fisher ever saw how many fish you caught, they would definitely be jealous!"

Tomo laughed at her extreme compliment. "I don't think so, Aya!"

Hiroshi came in, looking sheepishly at her. He was surprised that she wasn't as lifeless as before. She seemed almost..._happy..._

Suddenly, Aya's vision blurred, and she screamed as her head felt like it was splitting in two. She fell to her knees, holding it between her hands.

Hiroshi was instantly by her side, yelling to Tomo to get their father.

All Aya knew was she was beginning to see stuff...

_RING RING!_

_I sat up quickly to see that things were going wild. I saw my mother there. But wait! She was supposed to be dead!_

_"MOM!" I yelled, trying to get her attention. She was to busy, helping Haru and Yuki carry someone. I couldn't tell who it was_

_until they lost grip of him, and I saw his face. I panicked, and screamed and kicked, but no one could hear me. I_

_couldn't believe it. Kyo. Helpless as ever, dead._

"Aya, can you hear me?" I heard a voice call out to me. All I could do was clutch my head and cry. I knew I had had a vision like this before, and it was right before something big happened.

A hand reached out to touch me, but I snapped back, away from it.

"No one touch me!" I screamed as my head felt like it was splitting again. It was going to start in a second...

_"I'll do anything for him! Do your worst, he's definitely worth it!" Akito just chuckled another dark laugh that made me shudder._

_"I will," he replied, "and trust me, you'll regret it." I heard him step forward and felt him place his hands upon my_

_chest. The next thing I knew, I saw a bright light. I felt a searing pain, as if I was being cut open, and another soul was_

_being shoved into my body. I felt myself lose conciousness. As I slipped away, I thought, **We've become one in the same.**_

_**I knew it. There was someone I would do anything for. Someone I loved very, very much.** **His name was Kyo Sohma.**_

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness-please review and tell me what you think-How can I do better? What am I doing fine on? Please tell me if there's a better way of saying something-anywhere in the story! thanks again, you guys, u r all awesome!-o and I now have 400 dollars towards my Japan trip-and I got it all in a week! It's a God-thing, I'm telling you!! He shows me new miracles every day!**


	21. Author's Note

I know, I know-everyone's gonna hate me for this-but I have to.

I am very busy with Japan stuff, and have found I mess up the chapter when I try to type it-I don't want to do that!

In other words, I will not be able to update for 4-5 weeks-I'm gonna cry, just typing this! I don't want to lose my readers!

I hope you all understand, because I feel really bad about this-It's just the pressure building up to August 6th-which, at this very second on the count down on my phone,

says 7 days, 21 hours, and 36 minutes before I have to be at the airport to land in TX, and then a straight ride to Tokyo. I have tons of work to do in between, and meetings

about the mission trip also! I feel very swamped right now-and when I get back, I got school to catch up on-I mean, come on, I'm only a Sophmore, only 16.

Anyways, I feel really bad-but I have to thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited, alerted, all that stuff- I love you guys so so much! I'm gonna go ahead and give you credit now-and

put it in the beginning of the new chapter when I type it-I just need to clear my inbox!

**mimie-roo-** Thanks so much, you've been so supportive over all my writing time! I love ya!

**Kuro-Kihaku-** Thanks for pointing out all those mistakes-It all came because I was stressed about Japan-thanks to you, I'm stopping before I mess it up any more! I can't thank you enough for pointing all that out!-oh, and moneywise, I need 800-but guess what? I got 960! But then I gave up 35 for the cell phone bill, and 160 for a digital camera, but I should have no problem getting back up again! God really truly rox my sox!

**remedysmind-** Thanks so much for reviewing all this time-It means a lot! It also helps when you mention stuff that I hadn't thought of before-thanks!

**Akari-Chan77-** I'm so happy that your parents have begun to get along-that's a good sign-I will pray for your family for it to stay that way-and to not get divorced!

**inu-rulz-** Dang- I love people like you! so much support! It makes me feel accomplished! plus, now I have 96 reviews-very close to 100! I'm very happy! thanks for author alert, fave author, story alert, and all those reviews!! yay! Oh and if you have questions, message me!

**LilyRedHead- **Thanks for adding me to your story alerts!

Anyways, once again I'm sorry about this-I'm in such a stressed state right now!

**All right-I decided I'm gonna have a contest for the summary of this story-I want to make it better! Whoever submits one, may get theirs on the cover of my story! Oh, and will also get a chapter of where they get to take part in! Luv ya guys, hope you decide to compete! This contest will last until Tuesday of next week-that would be the 5th of August-the day before I leave for Japan! If you want to compete, message me, tell me that it's the summary for One in the Same, and send in the work! Don't worry, you definitely get credit!**

hope to see you all in the next chapter!

automailmechanic


	22. disappointment and relief

**HEY EVERYONE!! I'm back!! OMG I'm soo so sorry for not keeping up with the story! I got back from Japan and then got so far behind in school-and then I forgot the plot of my story!! T.T I kinda feel stupid…**

**Anyways, I had to review it, and my conscience got in the way as I was watching the Japanese drama, _Great Teacher Onizuka._ Anyone heard of it? **

**Ok well, it's time to continue this story! Oh and I apologize again to my frequent readers- Gomen Nasai! Please forgive me! Oh and if anyone wants to hear about how Japan went, email me at – I'll send out a good description of what happened!**

**Alrighty time to thank the viewers!**

**mimie-roo-** Thanks so much, you've been so supportive over all my writing time! I love ya!

**Kuro-Kihaku-** Thanks for pointing out all those mistakes-It all came because I was stressed about Japan-thanks to you, I'm stopping before I mess it up any more! I can't thank you enough for pointing all that out!-oh, and moneywise, I need 800-but guess what? I got 960! But then I gave up 35 for the cell phone bill, and 160 for a digital camera, but I should have no problem getting back up again! God really truly rox my sox! THANKS NOW I'M BACK!!

**remedysmind-** Thanks so much for reviewing all this time-It means a lot! It also helps when you mention stuff that I hadn't thought of before-thanks!

**Akari-Chan77-** I'm so happy that your parents have begun to get along-that's a good sign-I will pray for your family for it to stay that way-and to not get divorced!

**inu-rulz-** Dang- I love people like you! so much support! It makes me feel accomplished! plus, now I have 96 reviews-very close to 100! I'm very happy! thanks for author alert, fave author, story alert, and all those reviews!! yay! Oh and if you have questions, message me!

**LilyRedHead- **Thanks for adding me to your story alerts!

**Rosalind du Coudray- **Thanks so much for the rev, fave story and story alert! U ROX!

Alrighty everyone, shall we resume the story where we last left off? Tee hee!

* * *

**Summary of last chapter-**

_Aya was speaking with Tomo, and Hiroshi came in as they were laughing about something. Suddenly, Aya fell to her knees, clutching her head. She began to have visions of things. Suddenly, she remembered who she loved. His name was Kyo Sohma._

"Aya?" Hiroshi took a careful step forward. "Are you alright?"

The girl trembling on the floor looked up at him, trembling in her weak state.

"_No,_" she whispered, "no, I'm not."

Hiroshi rushed to her side, and placed his hand on her forehead.

"_What can I do for you?_" he whispered.

"Bring me back Kyo!" she immediately began to sob.

He was shocked. What was she talking about? Did her memories return? What was going on?

He stopped to listen as she began to speak once more.

"Hiroshi, do you know who else I miss besides Kyo?" she whispered.

"Who else, Aya?"

"_Ichigo_."

After that, she passed out. Tomo came in, leading in their father.

"What happened to her?" He asked immediately, seeing her, passed out on the floor.

Tomo saw her, and burst into tears. "Aya!" he cried, and rushed over to her side.

Hiroshi just sat there in shock. He and his dad carefully carried her over to the couch.

"What happened?" Hiroshi's father looked seriously at his son.

They sat there silently for a moment until he finally spoke.

"She remembers her past," he whispered. Absent-mindedly, he wandered out of the room and sat on

The front steps. _I guess that's it_, he thought, _she has someone else she likes._

Haru and Rin spent days in the little cell, unable to get out. They knew very little about who was

Keeping them and why, because they never showed themselves. At night they would sleep, and the next

day there would be food waiting for them. Haru constantly complained about how sore he was from being

locked up this way, being unable to get some exercise in. He would stop, though, after seeing Rin's frail

lips begin to tremble. Being in a place like this reminded her of what had happened to her previously.

What was to happen now?

Suddenly, Haru had an outburst of pure anger. "NO!" he shouted loudly. "I'M NOT GONNA TAKE THIS

ANYMORE!" He nudged himself into a standing position, and hopped over to Rin.

"Sit up," he demanded, "and hold out your wrists, far apart."

She did as she was told.

Haru placed his hands together, and came crashing down on the chain, breaking it apart.

Rin's blank face went from complete despair to absolute hope in two quick seconds. He didn't stop for her

to say anything-instead he hopped to the door and used the knob to break his chain off as well. He then

broke off the chains binding their feet and crashed into the wall. Two men in black who were guarding

their cell were shocked as the wall collapsed.

"Come on, Rin!" Haru shouted, grabbing her wrist.

They ran out of the cell, about to run when the men stood in front of them.

Haru immediately hit them with a spin kick in the face. They fell backwards, with bleeding noses. The two

victorious prisoners ran for their sanity out the door. As soon as they were very far away, they slowed

down and laughed. After about a minute or two, Rin slowed down her laughing and looked Haru straight

in the eyes. "Why didn't you think of that sooner?"

He turned away, looking embarrassed. "I didn't think of it."

Rin stared at him in awe for a second, and then let out a giggle.

"I can't believe you! All that time for no reason at all!" They both laughed once again.

Back at the Sohma house, everyone was restlessly watching the news for any sign of Tohru.

Every time the missing persons notice showed up and Tohru's name was said allowed, everyone jumped

with excitement, but then sat down with disappointment when they realized what it really was.

Kisa and Hiro were playing a game of chess in front of the TV while Shigure sat studying over his outline

for his new book, titled "_When He Lost a Loved One_" Which Hatori immediately labeled **PERVERTED **for

it was all about losing a teenage girl, which was obviously about Tohru, more famously nicknamed as his

"beautiful flower", or so he wished. Hatori was giving Momiji a check up, and Ayame was spazzing over

some unimportant stuff that had gone on at his shop that day. Yuki sat staring at his homework blankly.

He had made straight D-'s since Tohru had disappeared. He just couldn't concentrate. He knew that

everyone was worried, even his brother. He had dumped everything on him the night before about how

concerned he was of what had happened to her. Everything happened the same way every day, in front

of the television, phone in quick reach. Except for this afternoon. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

All too quickly, everyone was running for the door to answer it.

The surprised looking mailman stared in shock at how many people had answered the door.

"Wow, I never get this kinda greeting!" He smiled. "Are you all expecting someone?"

Everyone dispersed as Shigure continued to speak with him. "Not, really, we're just living our lives, being

disappointed every chance we get!" He gave him a small smile as he took the mail.

"I know how that goes," the mailman replied, waving as he left. "See ya."

Shigure settled back into his spot, looking over his work once again.

_DING DONG_

The doorbell rang again. This time, no one got up, unwilling to be disappointed again.

"Yuki, would you get it?" Shigure asked absent mindedly.

He sighed but got up to answer the door. When he opened it, a man in all black stood there.

"Are you the family of Tohru Honda?"

Yuki was shocked. "Y-yes?"

"Well we believe we have discovered her location."

* * *

Well How is it? I thought I should make it long because I kept you all waiting for sooo soo long! I love you guys and I will update more regularly!


	23. Shock!

So sorry that I haven't updated, I guess this isn't so much on my list of priorities anymore...heh heh....don't kill me! So anyways, I think it would help me to have an inside person to help me think through this plot-if you'd like to help, tell me so in the rev, and I'll message you about it! You gotta look good though, and you gotta be trustworthy-I don't want someone who would let others know what's gonna happen next! Anyways love ya guys, and thanks for da read!

oh and thanks to those who have reviewed, favorited, and all that good stuff! luv ya guys!

* * *

The doorbell rang again. This time, no one got up, unwilling to be disappointed again.

"Yuki, would you get it?" Shigure asked absent mindedly.

He sighed but got up to answer the door. When he opened it, a man in all black stood there.

"Are you the family of Tohru Honda?"

Yuki was shocked. "Y-yes?"

"Well we believe we have discovered her location."

Yuki just stared for a moment, and then, snapping to his senses, invited him in.

"Shigure!" His voice broke a little. "Someone knows about Tohru!"

**Hiroshi's POV**

I waited impatiently by the door for a very important delivery. Today was the day that Aya-_Tohru _would get her wheelchair. After she had had that huge trauma of remembering everything at once,

she was weaker, unable to walk very far. She had very frequent mood changes as well, which confused me. Dad said it was because of all the things that had happened to her. She no longer knew

what to think anymore. She would be eating dinner, and then suddenly burst into tears, or have laughing fits. I really couldn't figure her out.

"It's here, it's here, it's here!" Tomo shrieked with excitement. "The chair is here!"

He was right. A huge truck came driving up our long, winding, gravel driveway.

Tohru carefully gripped the door frame in the entrance of the house, smiling a huge grin.

Tomo bounced beside her. "Can I take you on a walk, Tohru?"

"Of course!" she smiled.

Two men climbed out of the truck and went to the back. they came to the door pushing a beautiful pink wheelchair. Tohru squealed. "It's beautiful!"

"Glad you like it," Hiroshi smiled. He reached for her hand and she gladly took it. He lead her, holding onto her waist, to the chair. Gingerly, she sat down. The delivery men quickly left after making sure

that the chair was fitting to Tohru's needs.

"Walk time!" Tomo smiled.

"Why, yes it is!" Her smile tugged at my heart.

Soon we were way on our way. Tohru giggled a lot, pointing out all the flowers and butterflies on the way.

"I just love the outdoors, don't you?" she smiled up at me as I maneuvered her chair over mountains of dirt. We were in the woods, on a dirt trail.

Suddenly, there was a noise in the bush. We turned, but I never saw what came. All I knew is that I was that I was falling, losing consiousness...

**Rin and Haru**

"I'm so thirsty!" Rin groaned, "We need to find some water!"

Haru, noticing how tired she was, picked her up and threw her on his back.

"H-haru?" she stuttered.

"Where did we see that house?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"You-you mean that you believe me?" Rin suddenly broke into a smile. "That way." She pointed a direction and Haru followed it.

After about thirty minutes of walking, they stopped, hearing a voice that they only knew too well.

"I just love the outdoors, don't you?" Through the trees they could just make out a girl in a wheelchair, short cropped brown hair, and hazel eyes. It was Tohru.

But, suddenly, there was a crash, and the boy who was pushing her fell to the ground. Tohru shrieked, and a little boy could be heard crying. A man in black could be seen kicking the boy.

He then made off with Tohru, while she screamed shoved Rin off of him and whispered in her ears. "Take care of them," and then he quickly ran after the man. No way would they get away with this,

not after they just found her.

**At Shigure's**

"No way!" Shigure's voice broke out. "You know where she is?"

"Yes," the man replied, "But in order to get her back, there is a price that must be paid."

All of the Sohma's faces darkened at that. This guy was part of the reason for Tohru's disappearance.

Yuki stared darkly at him for a moment, and then threw a full-forced punch at him. "Where is she? Tell us now!"

The man laughed, his nose bent out of shape from the blow. "If you want her back, then you are gonna have to bring us that man that gave her the curse, and her baby. If you don't, we'll film her death for you

to watch!"

* * *

Sooooo....what do you think? I hope you like it! Review please, it makes me feel good!


	24. Things are coming to a climax

Again...I am sorry I have not updated in a long, lonng time... well, enjoy...

Thanks to- hinataluvsnaruto for the favoriting, you ROCK! XD BreezY10173, you ALSO ROCK MY SOX OFF!

silent127!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

TTfanTT....you just made my day.....I FEEL awesome when you tell me that....THANX SO MUCH YOU'RE AWESOME TOOOOO! *cries with happiness*

Sakichan Kitty-Hey, I like your username! Ehheh don't worry, chapter 22 was NOT the last chapter...I am just a horrible procrastinator....eh heh heh...lol, THANX SO MUCH FOR DA REVIEW!

All of you guys, *gets choked up* you rock my world! You know why? *sniffles* all these reviews...they give me the COURAGE to go on. The WILLPOWER to fight my laziness....thanks to you guys, I am BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ok, ok... I get the point, you guys are tired of me blabbing...ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

_suddenly, there was a crash, and the boy who was pushing her fell to the ground. Tohru shrieked, and a little boy could be heard crying. A man in black could be seen kicking the boy._

_He then made off with Tohru, while she screamed shoved Rin off of him and whispered in her ears. "Take care of them," and then he quickly ran after the man. No way would they get away with this,_

_not after they just found her._

Rin immediately ran to the little boy as Haru made through the trees. When she reached him, she saw an older boy laying on the ground nearby.

"A-aya!!!" the little boy choked, "They've got Aya!!!" He sat up and sobbed. "I want Aya-chan back!"

Rin couldn't watch him cry anymore. She swept him up into a huge embrace, holding him tightly. He just sobbed into her chest as he kept crying out her name.

Looking over, she noticed the older boy was bleeding, on the back of the neck. Immediately, Rin reached for her new cell phone. Before Tohru had disappeared, Haru had taken her to a cell phone store and had her pick one out, so as if anything happened, she could call him.

Her fingers trembled as they pushed the keypad numbers. 9-1-1...

"Hello, this is 911 how may we help you?"

The tears came fast as she realized how much of an emergency this really was. "p-pl-PLEASE! HELP! MY BEST-NO ONLY FRIEND HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AND THERE IS A BOY BLEEDING TO DEATH ON THE GROUND!!!" the tears came fast, and the little boy began to cry harder.

"Please stay calm, ma'am, and tell us where you are."

Rin's eyes got huge. "I-I I don't know." she whispered, tears choking her up. "I don't know! I'm lost I don't know, and Haru went after them, I'm all alone!"

All this time, the speaker on the other line was trying to get her attention as she was panicking. "miss, miss, MISS!"

"Hmm?" she managed to reply to him between sobs.

"Stay calm. We can find you, even if you don't know where you are. We are on our way, so just stay calm." _*click*_

That was it. Silence. Eating her up. The little boy looked tired of crying, and looked like he was slowly drifting off to sleep. That looked nice, to escape the panic. Rin was jealous. Soon she was asleep as well...

**At Shigure's**

_"No way!" Shigure's voice broke out. "You know where she is?"_

_"Yes," the man replied, "But in order to get her back, there is a price that must be paid."_

_All of the Sohma's faces darkened at that. This guy was part of the reason for Tohru's disappearance._

_Yuki stared darkly at him for a moment, and then threw a full-forced punch at him. "Where is she? Tell us now!"_

_The man laughed, his nose bent out of shape from the blow. "If you want her back, then you are gonna have to bring us that man that gave her the curse, and her baby. If you don't, we'll film her death for you_

_to watch!"_

That would be easy enough. Giving away Akito was Kyo and Yuki's dreams. But Ichigo was another story. Ichigo...if he was given up, Tohru would be sure to blame herself for the rest of her life. Thats just the way she was.

Kyo growled and Yuki glared across the room at the man in black, sipping tea as though he owned the place.

"Where is Tohru?" Yuki menaced at him.

"Can't tell you. A deal is a deal."

"BUT THAT'S AS SURE AS ---- A BAD DEAL!"

The man chuckled to himself. "Well then, suit yourself," he began as he reached for his cell phone. "I'll just call-"

"NO!" Everyone shouted at once. No one wanted Tohru to die.

"I'll make a deal with you," Yuki whispered. "If you tell me the reason you are doing all of this."

The man laughed. "To be honest, I don't know everything. It's my boss doin' all of this. You got complaints, talk to him."

Everyone glared at him. This wasn't going to be the end...

_*ring, ring* _

The man's phone rang.

"Hello?" the man began. Suddenly he looked nervous. " Stupid idiot! I'm at their house now! Why didn't you say that earlier?"

There was a moments pause as the person on the other line explained themselves.

"Whatever. I'm on my way." The man glanced at the Sohmas, and then ran through the paper door that had been patched up time and time again.

Shigure whimpered. Everyone sat, staring. Momiji spoke up, very quietly.

"I know where Tohru is."

**With Haru**

Tearing through the woods, Haru kept close to heals with the man and Tohru.

"Tohru!" Haru yelled with all his might. "Don't give up, I'm gonna catch you!"

Hearing her name being called, she turned and saw him in close persuit. "HARU!" she screamed with all her might.

The man sped up, _faster, faster, faster._

It just made Haru run harder. The whole family would be dreading losing her. He would NOT let him get away with her.

Suddenly, Haru's foot caught on something. A trap. It closed on his foot, sharp edges digging into his skin. Blood came out. The pain was horrible.

The man was getting _farther, farther, farther_ away. Suddenly, Tohru went limp. He could no longer carry her. She fell hard on the ground, going unconcious.

It was some sort of attack. The man got on the phone.

"Yo, Sahara, don't go over to the girl's house."

a pause.

"Sorry, man, it looks like she's having a stroke or something. I'm in the woods, near the park, the one near the library."

another pause. He hung up the phone.

"Stupid girl," he groaned, "You just have to make things difficult, don't you?"

He leaned over her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Haru yelled.

The man looked up and saw him. He chuckled. "Well, I'm bored, and there's an animal stuck in the trap. Might as well kill some time, right?"

He grinned and walked up to him. "Lets have some fun."

He hit him and he went out.


	25. The Father

OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE MY BUDDY **ROSALIND DU COUDRAY**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT REVIEW** MADE MY DAY**!!!!!!!!!!

lol anyways there are a few other peoples I have 2 thank...

**Shaynerzzz**-you rock! You favorited my story. THANKS SO MUCH!

**hopekills216-**wow...favorites, favorites, everywhere! I love everyone who favorites me! It sooooo makes me feel loved!

You know what, I think I forgot to mention some peoples last chapter...here's your moment to shine, peoples! lol

**BreezY10173-** Thanx ssooooossso much for favoriting me! u r awesome! like my ipod nano you rock my sox off!

Wait a sec..this looks familiar....oh well might as well put it down...

**hinataluvsnaruto-**thanx again!

WELL THANKS TO YOU GUYS WHO SUPPORT ME THIS STORY MAY BE COMMING TO A FINAL WITHIN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS!!!!! I'M SOO HAPPY THAT I MADE A HIT!!! IT MAKES ME SMILE!

* * *

_That was it. Silence. Eating her up. The little boy looked tired of crying, and looked like he was slowly drifting off to sleep. That looked nice, to escape the panic. Rin was jealous. Soon she was _

_asleep as well..._

**Tomo's POV**

"I think that's them!" Someone's yelled from somewhere above. footsteps starting from far to the right ran and could be heard getting closer until it was right next to us. I slowly

began to recognize my surroundings. I was laying against that woman that had come running out of nowhere when we were in trouble. Trouble...No, wait! Aya-chan!! she was taken

away! And Hiroshi was hurt. Why were those bad men after Aya-chan? She didn't do anything wrong! She did many good things, matter of factly!

"Hey-little boy!" A man's firm hand shook my shoulder. "Are you ok?" I cracked my eyes open a little to see a huge burly man with a huge, raggely beard. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Yes, but Aya-chan isn't! My brother isn't! Some bad man hit my brother and ran off with Aya-chan!" I sputtered out, "Please get her back, please!"

The man smiled at me. "Of course. That's our job, of course."

As a stretcher came out for my brother to be placed on, the woman began to wake up.

"TOHRU!" She immediately screamed and sat up. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. "Tohru-they were-to Tohru-I'll get her back if it's the last thing I do!" she broke down, sobs of

depression that were held back were now flowing out. Someone had punctured the hose that was unable to spill.

"Alright, ma'am, son, I need to take you all with the other young man to get examined at the hospital. We weren't there to see it happen, so we've got to check you all out." A skinny man with lots of wrinkles stared soberly at them. He had been at this job for many years, anyone could tell.

Without complaints, I got in the truck. The big men would take care of this, they promised. But the woman didn't think so.

"NO!" She screamed. "I'm not giving up! Let me go! I have to save her!" The same man that had shaken me stood holding her arms behind her back, leading her to the truck.

"Nooo!" she sobbed as she sat next to me. She needed to be free, anyone could tell. 

**Shigure's**

__

"Whatever. I'm on my way." The man glanced at the Sohmas, and then ran through the paper door that had been patched up time and time again.

Shigure whimpered. Everyone sat, staring. Momiji spoke up, very quietly.

"I know where Tohru is."

"Where?" Yuki leaned in.

"The woods behind the library."

"By the park?" Shigure implied.

"Yes," Momiji looked worried, "But she's not ok. She had some kind of attack or something."

There was a loud crash as a vase of flowers fell to the ground. Kyo ran out of the house, faster than anyone could blink, or even take in the information.

In another room, Ichigo could be heard crying. Immediately Momiji went over to calm him down. Kisa and Hiro followed, and everyone else ran out the door, after Kyo.

**Kyo's POV**

It began to rain, but I didn't care. I became tired, but I didn't care. I almost got ran over, and the car honked. I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was rescuing Tohru. She was in

danger, and I had to rescue her. I was the only one who could do it. The shortes way to behind the library was to cut through. I crashed through, causing an uproar and a lot of

commotion.

"Excuse me, sir! You can't be here if you're loud!" a woman behind a desk shouted at me.

I ignored her and ran straight to the back. I rushed through the back door and into the woods. The park was slightly to the right, so I veered.

What I saw made me sick to my stomach. There Tohru lay, white as a sheet. She had many bruises, and was very skinny. Skinnier than she already was. And weak. Anyone could tell

that she was very sick. Nothing to it. Those men had done what was unforgivable. They had hurt my one and only love. It was right then and there that I was absolutely sure that I

was 199% in love with her.

I heard a grown a little further ways off. Haru was laying there, all bruised up as well, with his foot, caught in an animal trap.

There was a crunch of a twig. I looked out there and saw a man in black.

"YOU!" I shouted with all my might, "Wai-"

"WAIT RIGHT THERE!" I turned, suprised. Yuki and the rest of the family were already running after him.

He bolted like a rabbit.

Seeing that that job was being taken care of, I ran straight to Tohru. Her eyes were opened, but glazed. I reached for my cell phone, but a hand reached out and stopped me. I turned

to look behind me, and saw Haru. Shocked, I let my eyes travel to his foot. It was free, but he obviously had to have let himself free.

"I'll call," he whispered, "Just be there for her."

I obeyed silently, and handed the phone to him. After that, in this world, it was just me and Tohru.

I reached down and picked her up into an embrace.

"It's ok, Tohru, I'm here."

"Kyo?" her eyes looked real for a moment. "Is that you?"

"Tohru! Oh Tohru you're ok!" I gasped.

"Kyo, I've been meaning to tell you something," she whispered.

"What is it?" I felt myself getting slightly excited.

_"Kyo, I want you to be the father of my baby."_

_

* * *

_Eh heh hehe...you now have to review and tell me whatcha think! I can't wait to hear from you all! lol and merry christmas!_  
_


	26. hints of love

Hi everyone! As you can see, I'm getting more regular! Aren't ya'll proud of me! haha lol anyways I'm excited because this story is FINALLY near the end. I regret taking such a long break from my story, because I lost most of my readers. It kinda sucks like that. Oh! Japan was awesome and I'm going again next year. God rox 4 realz, guys! He really does!

(if anyone wants to see videos of my trip, go to youtube and search "automailmechanic". You'll see a list of videos that I've put up. Search for ones that say Japan, or anything like it. Enjoy! :3)

ok time to thank my readers!!!!

**mangagirl16-** I can't believe I made someone cry!!!!! I can't believe that it meant so much to someone! I'm so glad that it did, though. It means that I'm not doing anything HORRIBLY wrong with this fic! THANX SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE **NO IDEA** HOW MUCH THAT MEANT TO ME!!!!!!!! XD lol, I was telling my family and everything...hehe...I get a blown head...THANX AGAIN!!!!!!! oh and thanx for putting me on alert, too- it makes me feel important!

**Flaming-Anubis**- omg thanx sooo so much for putting me on your favorites and alert list! It makes me feel like screaming "YES!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Rosalind du Coudray**-hehehehhehehhehhehehhe....you make me giggle with delight....I kinda go dilerious with reviews... I can't even spel rite.....you make me feel prty gooood i dunno what else to sayyyyyy...THANXEZ 4 DA REVIEWZES!!!!!!!!!!!you rock my world don't stop!!! it would crash...

**Shaynerzzz-** THANX SO MUCH FOR ADDING ME TO AUTHORS ALERT AND STORY ALERT AND FAVORITE AUTHORS LIST AND OVER ALL **THANKKKKKSSSSSSS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUUUUUUUUUUUUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FOR REVIEWING**!!!!!!!! U R AWESOME KEEP ON BEING AWESOME! THANKS THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU DON'T STOP....ECT.

**Anime-Gurl-Luvs-Music23-** Thanks so much for adding me to your favorite storys list! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside^^

Ok then, everyone, it's time to hear (or read) the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy! XD oh, and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! tell me what you think!

* * *

_"It's ok, Tohru, I'm here."_

_"Kyo?" her eyes looked real for a moment. "Is that you?"_

_"Tohru! Oh Tohru you're ok!" I gasped._

_"Kyo, I've been meaning to tell you something," she whispered._

_"What is it?" I felt myself getting slightly excited._

_**"Kyo, I want you to be the father of my baby."**_

I looked at her, shocked. She wanted me? In her life? To be a model for her son?

"T-Tohru..." She reached up a finger and placed it on my lips.

"He's lonely, Kyo, _please_. He needs a father figure, and you're perfect. You're everything he needs." Her eyes became pleading.

I stared at her white, frail figure, processing all of this.

"Of course I'm not asking you to marry me! I just want you to be someone special to Ichigo. And I don't mean to say that I don't want to marry you either, I actually think I love you-oh

shoot I shouldn't have said that, you probably think I'm wierd and that I'm trouble, oh I'm so sorry!!! I'm sorry I shouldn't have even thought so concietedly-"

"TOHRU!" I shouted, causing her to look frightened, and begin to shiver in my arms. I pulled her in for a deep hug. POOF. there was a little cat.

"Tohru, just, just stop." I felt anger for some reason. "What part of you thought I DIDN'T love you BACK?"

Huge orbed brown eyes stared back at me with a shocked expression. "K-kyo, you, you love me?" tears welled up.

All the anger disappeared. "Yeah," I whispered. "From now until eternity."

"Ahem." Haru grunted bluntly.

**No POVs...**

"What??" Kyo glared at the cow. "You in a hurry or somethin'?"

"I'm just giving your phone back," Haru blinked innocently.

POOF

The naked form of Tohru showed up. Kyo turned his head, but Haru had a little harder time. Kyo punched him in the face, causing him to fall.

"Don't stare at her!" Kyo grunted.

"Umm, Kyo?" Tohru's voice sounded troubled.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't think I can change."

With that one statement, Kyo's whole face went red. Changing Tohru? Wasn't that a _bit _much? It wasn't like he didn't want to see her like that, its just that it seemed wrong in some

strange way.

He stood up, his back facing her. "I'll get Kagura over here, she can change you."

Haru stared at him.

"_What?_" Kyo asked, clearly annoyed.

"Kagura's not here."

"What do you mean she isn't here?"

"Remember she wasn't at the house when we all left? I'm pretty sure she went grocery shopping."

"Oh." Kyo went completely red from head to toe. _Why did he have to hug her? Why?_

"Kyo, I won't think bad of you, I'm embarrased too." Tohru whispered. "Its just that I can't do it. My body won't move."

Taking a deep breath and looking up, he slowly turned around and kneeled beside her.

He reached around to feel for clothes and went completely red when he felt what he was touching. In his hand was an oddly shaped material with padding and spagetti straps. A bra.

Tohru giggled. "Kyo, you're so red!"

"Shut up." He sat her up and put her arms through the straps. He snapped the back and then put her shirt on. He went extremely red on the last part. The whole time, he stared into

the woods, refusing to look. He would never forgive himself if he had seen.

Suddenly, there was a noise in the background.

"Hello? Anyone here?" a woman and two men showed up around the corner, wearing blue smocks. When they saw Kyo, Haru and Tohru, they immediately headed over.

"Hi you called? What happened exactly?"

Haru looked straight at them. "My leg is torn up from an animal trap, and she had some kind of seizure of some kind."

The pediatricians just kind of smiled at each other as they got the stretchers and placed the two injured people on. Kyo filled them in on Tohru's kidnapping and Haru attempting a

rescue on their way to the hospital.

When they arrived, Tohru got a room there, and she almost immediately fell asleep when her head hit the pillow.

Kyo settled himself down in a chair and was lost in deep thought for a little while. _She was safe. She IS safe. Everything's fine now, everything's fine._

He glanced down at her and smiled at her. She looked so peaceful, laying there.

_"I love you, Tohru."_ He whispered. "_And I will. I'll be the father for Ichigo. I'll be the best father you have ever seen. Just you watch_."

* * *

Sooooo...I decided to make a love chapter....chick flick....yeah its good, admit it. ok now review!!!! I wanna know what you guys think!!!! luv ya guys and DON'T STOP REVIEWING!!! ;3


	27. DANG IT

Hey you guys sorry but im pissed off. My stupid computer didn't save the next chapter. It may take a little to rewrite it, sorry guys. Hopefully I'll get it by Sunday at the latest.


	28. Science Experiments

Ok everyone! I'm back! OMG I JUST GOT BACK ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT 134 OFFICIAL REVIEWS TODAY!!!! OMG!!!!

Ok well I can't exactly thank everyone the way I'd like to because I don't have that much time. This time I'm putting up thank yous, and special honorable thank yous. and some special ones to peoples who read my story and commented on soooo many of them!!!! XD that SO made my day!

Ok so here it goes!

**SPECIAL HONORABLE THANK YOUS TO THOSE WHO USED TO READ MY STORY AND THEN CAME BACK WHEN I ASKED-YOU GUYSES ROCK!!! I WRITE FOR YOU GUYS! YALL HAVE BEEN WITH ME FROM THE VERY START! THANK YOU SOOOO SO MUCH!!!!!**

**Rosalind du Coudray **

**XxRyoukoXx**

**mimie-roo**

**THANKS NORMALLY FOR BEGINNING THE STORY!**

**togepi 2498**

**Starlit Belle**

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND KEPT REVIEWING ONCE THEY STARTED!!!!**

**loudmouthleah**

**thanks so much everyone!!!!**

**WARNING-I MAY HAVE FORGOTTEN TO ADD A NAME-AFTER I PUT UP ALL THE THANK YOUS AND BEGAN THE NEXT CHAPTER THE COMPUTER DELETED IT-AND I HAD ALREADY DELETED SOME EMAILS-IF I HAVE FORGOTTEN YOU, PLEASE REVIEW ME OR MESSAGE ME TELLING ME I FORGOT YOU-I WILL GIVE YOU SPECIAL HONORABLE MENTION!!!!**

**Shall we begin?**

**

* * *

**

_"Alright, ma'am, son, I need to take you all with the other young man to get examined at the hospital. We weren't there to see it happen, so we've got to check you all out." A skinny man with _

_lots of wrinkles stared soberly at them. He had been at this job for many years, anyone could tell._

_Without complaints, I got in the truck. The big men would take care of this, they promised. But the woman didn't think so._

_"NO!" She screamed. "I'm not giving up! Let me go! I have to save her!" The same man that had shaken me stood holding her arms behind her back, leading her to the truck._

_"Nooo!" she sobbed as she sat next to me. She needed to be free, anyone could tell._

**NO ONES POV**

The ride to the hospital was silent. All Rin did was look empty, as though she had closed herself off from the world, unwilling to feel the pain of abandoning her best friend. Tomo stared at

Hiroshi, his face tear-stained, just waiting obediently to do as the grown-ups told him to do. He would sniffle every now and then, and moan "_Aya_" or "_Hiroshi_" every five minutes. When

they arrived at the hospital, they wheeled the wounded teenage boy out first, then lead Rin and Tomo to separate rooms.

Being still, Rin allowed the doctor to examine her.

Suddenly, Rin heard something that sounded like something she needed to hear.

"Yes, she was in the woods, with two boys. One of them wounded. She's in room 202, " a nurse commented, "bring up some painkillers, she's been wincing and even crying in her sleep."

"Got it." a male voice replied.

Suddenly, she had nothing holding her on the table, no reason in her head. She leaped off the table, knocking the doctor to the side.

"HEY!" The doctor yelled after her. She didn't care. There was nothing wrong with her. Tohru was here, thats all that mattered.

She ran down three flights of stairs and wound up on the second floor. She didn't have to search long to find room 202.

She rushed to it, and placed her hand on the doorknob. She hesitated for a moment. Inside, her dear, precious friend that had disappeared was lying in bed, in pain. Safe, but in pain.

She suddenly felt afraid. What if she went in and she was dying? Leaving her forever?

_Get a hold of yourself, Rin! She's just hurt! She's not gonna die! She'll be fine in a few days. _She tried to comfort herself with these words, took a deep breath, and made a feeble attempt at

opening the door. _I can't do it, I just can't,_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, a cry of pain burst out and an immediate answer from Kyo came out. "It's ok, Tohru, I'm here! "

The door crashed open, and Rin stood at the door with wide eyes, staring at the white, limp figure lying on the bed. She looked even worse than the first time she had seen her in that

house in the woods. Kyo glanced at her for a moment, but then again directed all his attention to Tohru when she shuddered a weak feeble breath. Suddenly there was a knock next to

the door, and Hiro, Kisa and Momiji stood with Ichigo balanced on Momiji's hip.

"Is Nee-chan going to be ok?" Kisa's gentle quiet voice broke out.

"I dunno, ok?" Kyo grunted. "She's been this way since we got here."

Momiji stepped around Rin, who still stood there looking shocked. "Maybe Ichigo will help her feel better," Momiji suggested, handing the sleeping baby over to Kyo.

"Worth a shot," he muttered. Gently, he layed Tohru's precious son next to her. Immediately, Ichigo reached for his mothers face in his sleep and gently touched. His eyes opened a crack

and a cry burst forth from him. He could tell his mother was sick.

A whisper came gently from Tohru's lips. "It's ok, Ichigo, Momma's here." she stroke his head and he slowly fell asleep again. And Tohru began to wince a little more.

Soon, the practitioner that was speaking with the nurse before showed up with the pain relievers. Kyo Momiji backed off as he entered it into her IV.

"I'm sorry to say this," he began, "but baby's can't be in a hospital like this. It's to easy for them to get sick, with all this bacteria around."

"Oh, sorry!" Momiji reached for Ichigo, "I'm the one who brought him. I thought it would give Tohru some peace of mind."

The practitioner smiled. "It looks like it worked, too. Her forhead isn't creased with worry anymore. Looks like she's handling the pain quite well. Please page me by pushing that red

butten there if her condition worses in any way." With that, he left.

Kisa and Hiro got closer to the bed. On the way over, Kisa grabbed Rin's hand and walked her over with them. Up closer, beads of sweat could be seen on her, and her pale, delicate face

looked even more fragile than it did from a distance.

_Please, let her be alright!_ Rin thought to herself.

**Yuki's POV**

I didn't get to see Tohru since the family and I rushed into the woods to get the man in black. All I knew was Kyo was with her and she'd be fine. I had to get the people who did this to

her. They were going to be dead meat.

Now we had captured the man and had him tied to a tree.

"Now tell me, why you have been after Tohru," I demanded, "and what makes you think it's ok? Because I'm gonna pound your face in!"

The man cowered. Chicken. "I-I'm sorry! It was bosses orders, I can't go against him, or I'll be disowned! Not to mention he's the only one who would hire someone like me!" he seemed

to shrink against the tree.

"That didn't answer my question, now did it?" I smirked at him. "Now tell me the honest truth."

"I don't know!" he even teared up. My gosh, who was I dealing with? "He only told us that he was doing important research, so he needed the girl. He was doing science projects on her

an' stuff. I don' know anymore than that!"

Sighing, I backed off of him. He was truthful, I could tell from the way he acted. He'd be to chicken to lie.

Shigure tapped me on the shoulder. "The police have arrived, they will interrogate him further." I nodded as three officers came down and untied the ropes. I watched as they snapped

the handcuffs on and lead him out of the woods.

Little did I know that we were being watched.

A man with a huge coat and hat stood underneath the ground looking through a hatch out at the scene. So one of his men had betrayed him. That was an unforgiveable crime.

* * *

So sorry for the wait, but I hope this excited some of you guys! I can't wait to read your imput on the story!

oh and sorry they can't be longer-It would take me forever to do that! Thanks so much for reading! I'll update soon!


	29. FearBut Love to Help You Through

HEY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD I'm extremely happy because school has been cancelled for tomorrow!!!! Now I have time to write this story!!! I love you guys!!! Sorry for the wait...

**kouga's older woman**- THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!! XD and you'll find out...soon enough...

**XxRyoukoXx** -hey! thanks for reviewing again! I smile every day when someone reviews my story over and over again!!! thank you! Oh and no one told Rin that Tohru was there because the people at the hospital didn't know her identity yet, or that both cases had to do with each other. Basically there were several rushing people trying to take care of them so yeah^^ thanks so much! again! and again! and AGAIN! lol

**Rosalind du Coudray**- omg you always make me feel good about myself! Although I'm not good at all compared to one of my best friends. I'm gonna ask her if I can post the prologue up for her story, **_Xorona. _**

**_:-) thanks so much for reviewing!_**

**_Running to my Heart_****_-_** you came back!! I'm so happy! I guess messaging all my old reviewers really was a good idea! So you like it so far? I'll fix the formatting, thanks for the notice!

**mangagirl16**- Thanks so much for the review! It made me smile! I like your username! THANKS SO MUCH FOR BEING AWESOME AND REVIEWING!!!!

**ChibiNinja123**- wow...YOU'RE AMAZING!!! I love how you gave me a review! I can never stop smiling...

**Shaynerzzz** YYYAYYYY! ANOTHER AWESOME PERSON!!! thanks so much for reviewing! you rock!

**Akari-Chan77** OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I could never forget you! You were the star of one of my chapters! Well this chapter should be special to you, too^^

**Ok now everyone! Now that I've finished thanking all...hmmm....how many are there...MY 8 REVIEWERS!!!....I can finally finish the story! I am starting to be a little lazy on checking my email and seeing who favorited or alerted me...so sorry if I leave anyone out. I will occasionally do it^^**

**DISCLAIMER: (Why not? I haven't done it in a while...) I do not own fruits basket. The only part I own is the plot idea of this particular story, and Hiroshi, Tomo, and the rest of their family. Oh! And the men in black-whom we still do not know their identities!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Kyo's POV**

"Come on, sit up!" I smirked.

About a week had passed by since Tohru had been found, and she was eating, drinking, talking and smiling. Right now she was trying to eat miso soup laying down.

I leaned over and pushed her up, propping pillows for her to lean on.

all the while, Tohru was giggling. "Kyo, you're still the same!" Her silly grin still remained on her face.

I stared at her with a soft smile. I felt that I never wanted to let her go again. No one could ever take her like that again. Not after that horrible event. I found out a little from Yuki about what might have

been done to her. Apparently it was some type of science experiment. I can still remember his words.

_"Kyo, these people are none to take lightly. They mean business. I don't want to see Ms. Honda get hurt again, so you take care of her."_

_"I know that, stupid rat!" I yelled straight at Yuki. He always made me feel stupid, all the time. "And what do you mean take care of her?"_

_Yuki smiled, looking at the sun. We were sitting on the roof of the hospital, watching huge white clouds float by._

_After a few minutes silence, Yuki spoke up, voice shaking slightly. "I'm giving up," he sighed. "She wants you."_

_"Huh?" my eyes widened in shock._

_"When she was pregnant she went to you. When she was alone, I'm pretty sure she was calling for you, not me. And another thing. After the whole family ran off to catch the man, I turned around. You both looked like _

_you were in love." Yuki looked at Kyo. "That's why you are the only one who can protect her. Take care of her, ok?"_

_I turned my head away, embarrassed. "Whatever. Ok. Whatever makes you feel ok I guess." All the same, looking away from Yuki, a smile creeped up on my face. Tohru loves me._

A sudden knock on the door surprised me. A nurse came in, holding an envelope.

"Ms. Honda, there is a letter for you." She leaned over and handed it to her.

"Oh really? A letter for me?" Tohru's suprised face made me laugh.

"Of course, stupid!" I knocked her gently on the side of the head. "People get letters."

Tohru smiled at me. "Of course!" her wistful eyes turned towards the envelope in her hands. Slowly she placed her finger under the tab of the flap and pulled it open.

Out of it slipped a letter.

_Dear Tohru-sempai,_

_I am not sure whether you remember me or not but my name is Akari-chan. A while ago you helped me through a problem._

_I want to let you know that to this day, I talk to my friends and we are there for each other. Thanks to you, everything went so much easier._

_Whenever anyone asks me who my rolemodel is, I always reply: "Tohru-sempai-she's amazing! She helped me in my darkest time!"_

_I wanted to let you know that I'm doing great and now I work in a restaurant in Okinawa. Your friends stopped by one day and mentioned you _

_were missing. They gave me the Sohma address and told me to write you when they found you. They wrote me when you were found and told me about you _

_being hospitalized. I'm so glad you were found, and pleas get better quickly. You've got many friends that care the world about you. Especially that Kyo guy. I could tell at school that _

_you guys seemed perfect for each other!_

_Well, until later!_

_Akari-chan_

As soon as Tohru set down the letter, tears came to her eyes. "Akari-chan! I'm so glad you're happy and doing well!" she set the letter down.

I smiled at her again. Things like these moments makes me fall even deeper in love with her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I still have a headache," she replied, "but I'm feeli much, much better!" she laughed.

Lately she was being more honest on how she felt. She puts up a front for others, but she really did trust me.

"So how is it outside?" she asked, shivering a little bit.

"Today?"I asked, "Well its kinda gloomy."

"Ah." She smiled. "Well I'm not gloomy like the weather. I'm happy because you're here, Kyo!" she shivered a little more and then sneezed.

"Tohru, you need to cover up." I leaned over and placed the blanket over her.

**Tohru's POV**

I was beginning to feel bad. I told Kyo more things than I told anyone, thats true. But I'm still scared of worrying him.

I watched as he placed the blanket over me. Suddenly, things were out of control in my head. things in the room began to spin around me until it all became a blur.

I reached out, trying to grab onto something. I caught Kyo's hand. I could faintly hear his voice panicking and calling out. I couldn't make out the words. Everything went black.

Suddenly I was in a room on a cold, hard table. My mouth was shoved open and some chemicals were shoved in. I could feel every part of me tingle. Then it felt more and more like

pain. Soon it was insane pain. I was kicking and screaming, and 5 men in white suits held me down, cussing me out.

"SIT STILL OR NO FOOD FOR A WEEK!" I stopped kicking, but I was still sceaming in agony. I closed my eyes tightly. I wanted to be _free_. I wanted to be in Kyo's arms, _safe_.

Soon I heard something in the background. It was like a whisper. I could hear him. Like a miracle. I was going to be safe. I opened my eyes a little, and saw Kyo's face, worridly looking down at me.

There were tears on his face, and he was holding me on the ground.

"K-Kyo! You're here!" I sobbed and nestled in his arms. "I was so scared, Kyo! Don't let them get me! I don't want to go back! Keep me with you forever!" sobbing I clenched his shirt. His hand touched my

head and brushed through my hair. He let it rest on my back.

"Its ok, I won't ever leave you." His voice sounded so final, and so reassuring. I calmed down, and slowly drifted off to sleep. Kyo was never going to leave me, and he was going to protect me. That's all I

needed to be happy.

* * *

Ok I know what you guys are gonna say-WHAT? THAT WAS TOO SHORT! Well, I found out that I don't get the computer for that long. I promised my mom the computer after a half hour, and my dad is comming

to get me within the hour so I can kill time on my 4 day weekend^^

So, sorry about the shortness, but overall I hope it feeds your needs and I hope it gave you some satisfaction!

Love you guys!

automailmechanic 3

ps....REVIEW PLEASE!!! XD ill never stop loving those! They make me smile and motivate me!


	30. Complications and Answers

**Complications and Answers**

**Rin's POV**

It had been a long time since Tohru had been checked into the hospital. She would alter between being completely normal to in so much pain that the red button in her room would become exhausted. The doctors were unable to

explain it, which only made me more pissed off. I knew that there was no way for them to understand the complexity of the situation, but I still couldn't help being pissed off. My one and only best friend was suffering to pieces

and there was nothing anyone could do about it. The people to blame would be the men in black. If I ever saw them in my neck of the woods, I'd shove my heel into their eye sockets.

"Rin." I looked over to see Haru on his crutches, staring at me like he always does. "There's more news on the men in black."

Yuki's POV

every day, I exhausted every resource I had on the men in black. I searched the family line, looking for likely suspects. It was difficult to muster the thought that someone in the Sohma family was capable of such cruel acts,

but our family was huge. It was definitely not in the range of impossible, proved by the fact that Ichigo was born as the bird. A groaned as I reached for the next newspaper clipping on a family member 40 years ago.

I gasped as I read the occupation: scientist. Wasn't Tohru experimented on? But this man couldn't be it. He was killed in an accident 20 years ago. I read the article desperately for more clues. I read that he had a son who was

10 years old the day he died. His son, named Miharu Sohma. Startled with this discovery, I reached for the telephone.

"Shigure?" I urgently answered after I heard the dial tone stop and I could hear Shigure about to make a stupid remark.

Knowing it was serious, he actually didn't throw out a joke this time. "What have you discovered, Yuki?"

"I think I know who is behind all of this madness."

"Oh?"

"Yes. It's Miharu Sohma."

**Back at the Hospital**

Tohru grasped Kyo's hand as she made it through another attack. "It's ok, Kyo," she whispered. "things are gonna be ok."

"You idiot!" he yelled, "You're barely-" he stopped short, catching the note of sadness in her eyes. "Yes, things are going to be just fine…" he whispered back.

"For Ichigo's sake," she smiled weakly.

"And for mine…" Kyo stared at her tenderly with a tiny smile, then turned to the window. There was just no way that he was going to show her his tearful face.

Just as they were about to crack a joke to make the sullen air to lighten up, Hatori walked in.

"Tohru, I have some business to discuss with you. Do you want Kyo to leave or stay?"

"Oh never! I would never ask him to leave!" she said this almost hysterically, much unlike her. She clenched Kyo's hand, making hers look like it might snap in two because of the frailty of her body.

Kyo immediately placed his other hand on her shoulder to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere. She smiled a timid smile in reply.

Hatori grimaced. This couple looked absolutely pathetic at the moment, and would continue to be that way unless the curse was broken.

He began. "From what the other doctors at this hospital has shown me, you constantly waver, Tohru. Right when they think that they might discharge you, you have another 'seizure'."

Tohru nodded in understanding, as Kyo glared out the window.

"As you well know, these 'seizures' are the results of the chemicals in your body. The doctors here do not understand it, but the moment I saw the line up, I knew it. These chemicals were designed to fool with the

curse of the cat. You go in and out because the chemicals are trying to push the cat soul out of your body."

Kyo's eyes lightened up. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Hatori's eyes narrowed. "No. These chemicals cannot possibly push the cat soul out of Tohru without killing her."

Tension piled high in the room. Kyo was silent for a moment, but then lost it and kicked the wall, cussing like only he knew how.

Tohru just stared at the ceiling with a sad expression. Hatori waited.

After Kyo calmed down and sat next to Tohru with head down in defeat, he asked Hatori. "isn't there anything you can do that the docs could never possibly know because of the curse?"

Hatori shook his head. "No. None at all. I can provide her the treatments they give her here, though. This way she can go home and see Ichigo all the time."

Tohru's eyes lit up and she suddenly sat up, with new-found strength. I can see my baby? Take me home right now, Hatori!"

"I will go speak with the doctors immediately." Hatori gave her a slight smile. Her enthusiasm was incredible, in her state.

"Oh Kyo," she sobbed, grabbing onto his shirt, "I'm so happy!"

In return, Kyo enclosed her in a hug that made her poof into the cat. "Yes, Tohru, it's incredible." He was happy for her too, but he was not satisfied. Not until the chemicals were completely out of her body.


	31. Answers Unearthed

**Answers Unearthed**

Yuki's POV cont'd

"Miharu Sohma?" Shigure asked, "are you quite positive? That is a rather serious accusation."

"Almost positive," I replied. "All that's left is catching him red-handed."

"I'll look into it, Yuki. In the mean time, Yuki, why don't you go ask Akito? He might have a bit of knowledge on the guy."

I grimaced. I hated seeing him, but Tohru had already been through so much. I needed to know if Miharu was behind any of the attacks, and I needed to know now. With that thought in mind, I hung up the

phone, grabbed my jacket, and headed out of the house. I was walking at a quick pace when I suddenly decided that it was much too slow. I ran as fast as I could to the Sohma estate. I felt my asthma kick in

a little, but I didn't care. It didn't matter anymore. All of this chaos needed to end. As I reached the door, I saw Akito stepping out, assisted by Hatori. Immediately I blurted out, unafraid of Akito.

"Akito, do you know a Miharu Sohma?"

Akito looked startled at my presence, and then slyly smiled at me. "Why yes, what of him?"

I breathed in. "I think he's responsible for everything that has happened to Tohru. Please tell me what you know!"

Akito then laughed in a way that I didn't care about. "Why should I?"

That was all it took for me to lounge at him and grasp him by his robes and shake him silly. "Tell me what you know!" I practically shrieked. I must have sounded more like a girl than I looked at the moment.

"Let go, Yuki, calm down!" Hatori grimaced, grabbing my shoulders. Nevertheless, I didn't let go of Akito.

"Oh well," Akito said, "I can tell you that he is who showed me how to transfer the souls into other bodies. It's Quite useful. He also showed me how to completely destroy another human being. I kind of favor

that idea, don't you?"

My eyes grew wide. This man taught Akito how to transfer a curse? "You-you want to kill Ms. Honda?" I stuttered.

"Oh, no, Yuki. I _am_ killing Ms. Honda. You don't deserve her. After all, you are the dirty rat."

"What did you do…"

"Why, I allowed Miharu Sohma to do a little experiment. When he approached me, he offered me something I could not deny. Killing Tohru brings you back to me."

"Why you!-" I reached out my fist to give him a good pound, but at that moment, my asthma kicked in, full-throttle. I fell to the ground, gasping and wheezing. Things began to grow dark as Hatori flustered over me and Akito laughed uncontrollably.

Rin's POV cont'd

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What happened?" I was ready to climb out a window and go straight over to the men in black.

"The guy that we captured let loose some information. Before you head straight into this mess, maybe you should listen to what I have to say.

I stared him down. He knew that if he let loose the location, I would be gone, just like that. It was torture.

"Let's go to Tohru's room and discuss this with the others." Haru grabbed my elbow and steered me rather quickly toward Tohru's room.

"I don't think her weak little body can handle this news, Haru, " I complained.

"She's stronger than you think, Rin." He knocked on the door. "We're coming in," Haru stated. He opened the door and we both stepped inside. Every time I saw Tohru, it was like a new shock. Her skin clung to bone, with no cushion whatsoever.

Her eyes looked like sink holes. It was too unbearable to see. It just made me angry. To change my thoughts, I looked at Kyo. He looked strikingly similar to Tohru. His health was fine, but his pain showed on his face. There were many dents in the wall

from where Kyo became frustrated and had to punch something. Haru startled me when he began to speak.

"Is Yuki here?" he asked.

"No, the dumb rat is somewhere I suppose. I guess he's looking into the men in black." Kyo answered, with barely any energy. At least he still had his smarty choice of words to claim him as still being the Kyo everyone knew.

"Okay, I'll get straight to the point.," Haru began. "The men in black have been discovered."

Immediately, as expected, Kyo fired up. "Tell me where they are!" fire lit up his eyes as he looked as if he was ready to knock a dummy that wasn't the wall for a change.

"Hold on, Kyo. There's information that needs to be shared before you charge right in."

"As if I'm gonna sit and listen! Just tell me already or I'll use your pretty white head as a mop!" Kyo, for once, was acting more reckless than I had.

Haru looked amused. "okay pretty boy. I you don't listen, I'll change to black Haru and fight you!" Kyo suddenly calmed down. "I don't have time for this.." he leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

Tohru lifted a ginger hand and reassuringly touched his back.

Kyo didn't move from his position, but muttered "Okay, I'm listening. But make it quick!"

"Well," Haru began. "It all started when the man that we caught finally spilled the beans. On _everything. _**The rape, for instance, was no coincidence. It was for scientific research. They knew that if Tohru had a baby, it would be the bird."**

Kyo immediately stood up and cussed wildly, shoving the stand next to the bed onto the floor, and even kicked the window, shattering it to pieces. We all waited for him to calm down. After a little bit, he was ready to listen.

Haru began again. "He played his card right and waited for her to have the baby. He planned to kidnap her and Ichigo together at the ice cream shop, but not everything fell into place. After all, Ichigo is still in safe custody. He planned to experiment with

Tohru, seeing what kind of affects he could have on her body. Since he had tricked Akito into-"

"Akito was tricked?" Tohru's eyes grew wide. "I feel so sorry for him, that must have hurt!" Kyo smirked. "Who could ever feel sorry for that moron?"

"Ahem." Haru glared. "No interruptions, please. Akito was tricked into doing the experiments, too. He told him it was the perfect way to get Yuki back, and he wouldn't have to feel so lonely anymore. Akito was easily convinced to switch the curse to Tohru.

Truth is, by convincing Akito to transfer the curse, some of Akito's "godly powers" were given to the suspect at hand. There are now 2 gods."

"But why?" Tohru asked, "Why did he do it? He must have been lonely.."

"Nope." Haru answered. "He did it for revenge. When he was young, his father died in an accident caused by Akito himself. Akito had gotten angry and stabbed him. He bled to death in front of Akito."

"But why was he so obsessed with the chemical side of things? Couldn't he have just gone the easy route and killed?" I asked. It hurt to say, because I hated imagining Tohru being stabbed with a knife till she died. But I could imagine Akito being killed.

That was nice.

Haru looked at me. "There's more to the story than that, I'm afraid," he sighed. Looking at the far side of the wall, he continued. "This man's father was obsessed with the Sohma family secret. He always wondered aloud, wondering the most brutal of things.

One of them was if 2 zodiacs could be shoved into one body, or even more. I'm pretty sure that this old man's son plans to do just that with Akito. If he could do that, he would be an absolute monster. Not only that, but he would die an excruciating death."

"NO!" Tohru screamed out, tears pouring down her face. "Not Akito! He's been alone this whole time, and someone else who is also alone plans to kill him! This is much too sad!" Tohru stared down at her hands, sobbing choked sobs and slowly growing quiet.

Kyo grasped her closest hand and squeezed it tight. Tohru gave him a grateful smile, but went back to staring at her hands, eyes half open. She was exhausted. Anyone could tell that.

I interrupted. "Tohru needs some rest. Let's get out, Haru! And cat, don't hurt her!"

"As if!" Kyo yelled as we exited. that kind of outburst was exactly what that room needed. That kind of atmosphere was too grown-up and terrifying. How could we all get along for a minute to listen?

Suddenly Kyo burst out of the room. "Let me know the location," he growled.

"Nu-uh." Haru stared back at Kyo, in a half taunting way. "cuz I'm gonna take care of it all by myself!

"Not on my life." Kyo's fists bunched up, as if ready to punch Haru.

"Kyo!" Tohru's voice was heard in the other room. She sounded terrified. "I feel as if I'm being watched! Don't leave me or they'll come for me!"

That was all it took. Kyo grimaced at Haru then tore his way back to Tohru's room.

* * *

to be continued. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
